Dissidia - Know Who You Are
by talinsquall
Summary: Dissidia soap opera with teens & kids mixed in. Sephiroth/Zack, Cloud/Squall, Jecht/Kuja, Firion/Emperor, COD/Terra, Kain/Bartz, Larsa/Onion Knight, Kam'lanaut/Ramza, Ace/Iris, WOL/Sarah, Tidus/Yuna, Eald'narche/Alma, Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Laguna. AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Het, Swearing, SEXUAL ASSAULT Scene, ABUSE OF MINORS Scene, MPreg, Tentacles, Rinoa is Ultimecia


A/N: Contains a single scene of Sexual Assault and Abuse of Minors. Game end change. No character duplicates. All originals return. Rinoa IS in NT and Opera, but she's Ultimecia in this. More neutral character, though. Borrowing from Opera Omnia Cast and KH too. Airu is an OC. Inspired by "Know Who You Are," from Moana.

Fandom: Dissidia

Summary: Dissidia soap opera with teens and kids mixed in.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Zack, Cloud/Squall, Jecht/Kuja, Firion/Emperor, Cloud of Darkness/Terra, Kain/Bartz, Larsa/Onion Knight, Kam'lanaut/Ramza, Ace/Iris, Warrior of Light/Sarah, Tidus/Yuna, Eald'narche/Alma, Cid/Vincent, Rufus/Laguna

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Swearing, SEXUAL ASSAULT Scene, ABUSE OF MINORS Scene, Mpreg, Tentacles, Rinoa is Ultimecia, (Vincent is Sephiroth's father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**Dissidia - Know Who You Are**

XXX

_I know your name_

_They have stolen the heart from inside you_

_But this does not define you_

_This is not who you are_

_You know who you are..._

XXX

(Neutral Area Between Materia's and Spiritus's Towers)

Kuja floated over to a disinterested Sephiroth. "Either the warrior across the way is having a heart attack or he's attempting to get your attention. Hmmm. Well, if he does not drop dead in a few moments we shall have our answer."

Sephiroth's viridian eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Failing to get a rise from the General, the sulking Genome sailed over to Jecht. "This is a bore. No fight. No fun. Zidane can tell me the tale later. Let us depart."

Jecht's eyes scanned the area. "Something dirty is goin' on, Kuja. Unsettled magic is floating around. Surprised you didn't notice it first."

Kuja's gaze roved the area. "Ah, yes. I see. Calm yourself. The magic is not of a destructive ilk, but more of a protective one."

Jecht glared over to where his son, Tidus, was jittering with impatience. "What's it protecting and why are the Gods hiding it from us?"

Kuja absently petted a scarred muscled arm. "Zidane was correct for once. You are smarter than you look."

Over on Materia's team's side, Zack Fair's efforts were temporarily halted by his exasperated best friend. "I can't give up, Spiky! Angel always forgives me. I just gotta get some alone time with him. Five minutes is all I need."

Cloud gripped the First Class's shoulder. "You'll get your chance when you go against each other in battle. Other fighters will be there, but it won't bother them. Since there are so many couples fighting on opposite sides, it's usually the most convenient way here."

Zack hung his head but nodded. "Y'okay. I figured Sephiroth would give me some heat for breaking my promise to not participate. I didn't think he'd be ice cold from the start. It's killing me, Cloud. My heart won't talk to me."

Cloud's glowing azure eyes traveled to a stone-faced Squall Leonhart. "I know just how you feel."

Selphie Tilmitt tugged on Squall's sleeve. "Someone's looooookin.' He thinks you're preeeetty. He wants your booooody."

The gunblader pushed his merry fellow SEED. "Cut it out. I made my ultimatum and I'm sticking to it. Cloud and I would devote ourselves to each other or we're through."

Selphie rested her cheek on Squall's arm. "You read way too many romance novels when we were growing up with Matron. According to Tifa, Cloud's been a Lone Wolf for years. Why would he change his whole life for you?"

Squall's infamous glare-frown came to the fore. "I have what the Lone Wolf wants and he knows he can't get it anywhere else."

All talk was stopped by the appearance of the two Gods. To the throngs' surprise, on both sides, the Gods spoke not to them, but to the empty area between them.

Spiritus, God of Destruction, stepped forward. "I am sure you are all curious as to why you have been summoned to this place. While most are already tested warriors, seasoned in battle. Some are new to the idea of conflict. Do not fear. If you look around, you are sure to see others from your home world ready and willing to help you."

Materia, Goddess of Protection, joined Spiritus. "The memories of these assembled warriors help to expand this world. The mystical energy created in battle maintains it. It will be your job, this cycle, to keep this world alive and thriving. I have no doubt, in spite of your young age, you shall all excel in your endeavours."

The shocked crowds, on either side, cried out as one as the magical curtain was yanked away to show a frightened audience of teens and young children.

The goddess's voice rang over the shouts of rage when the adults realized they were stopped by invisible barriers. "For this cycle, battles shall be set up as teams of 3 against one enemy. Two children and one adult to supervise and help if need be."

Kefka, of course, twirled his hand to gain the Gods' attentions over the fracas. "Not that I care. Does this mean I can go ahead and kill all the little sticky mice?"

Spiritus glowered at the cackling clown. "This cycle is one of learning and growth. These youths are our future. Bring death to any of these children and you shall meet the same fate."

Materia nodded in agreement and addressed the audience. "There shall be no fights to the death this cycle. I promise you all. I will be lifting the shields shortly. Do not rush ahead, my warriors. Children, please find your parents or friends among the many.

xxx

Firion waited until the Gods disappeared, before flitting to a concerned Emperor holding a golden-haired baby. "Hello, Airu. Remember me? It's your daddy. Were you a good girl for your Grandma at the Desert Palace? Let me hold her, Mateus."

The Emperor seemed to mentally struggle with himself prior to thrusting the babe into the warrior's arms. "Take her! Spiritus's Tower is no place for her purity. This supply bag the Gods have given should have all Airu needs. I will do my best to protect her on my end. I leave it to you to channel her raw magic into something suitable for battle."

As the villain began to fly away, Firion's words stilled his escape. "This bag does not hold everything. Airu needs her mother's warmth and love. Promise me you will visit us."

The Emperor tilted his head at the word 'us.' "I shall do my best. Do not ask for more."

Firion jiggled the crying baby. "Did you hear? Mommy always acts like he'll stay away from Daddy, but he always comes back. He'll always come back to us, Airu."

xxx

A relieved Cecil squeezed his son tight. "Ceodore, this path was not meant for you."

The teen looked up with a self-assured grin. "Yet, I shall walk it without fear and make you and Mama proud."

Cecil sighed as he sensed his brother float down behind him. "Your mother in Heaven already beams with pride for you. As do your uncles.

Ceodore joyfully embraced Kain, then peered at the gigantic black suit of armor nearby. "Unca? Unca Golbez is that you?"

Golbez's attire transformed into a shirt and kilt. He received his nephew's embrace with a rare warm smile. "Nearly a man and you still call me such. Be easy on these old bones on the battlefield, my boy."

Ceodore stepped back with an air of confidence. "I shall test your mettle to the fullest, Unca, and I expect the same from you."

Golbez lovingly ruffled the boy's hair. "Challenge accepted."

xxx

A little ways over, Y'shtola peered around Bartz. "You have no foundling to call you home?"

Bartz stuck his hands on his hips. "Nope. No kiddies around me. I didn't get hoodwinked by the ladies. No, sir."

Y'shtola's silver eyes widened as a blonde preteen jumped onto the mimic's back. "This one's actions may prove you false."

Bartz determinedly ignored the girl strangling him with her arms. "Nooo. I don't take responsibility for nobody."

Y'shtola held her hand out. "I am Y'shtola. May your future troubles be light."

The blonde shook the hand of the lady with the feline features. "My name's Krile. I can do magic and talk to animals. Speaking of, I will spell this animal on his butt if he doesn't get me some food!"

Bartz sagged in defeat. "Get off! You can't ride me like Boko!"

Krile pointed towards the shiny tower. "You wish you were as great as Boko! He can at least find treasure! Food!"

The mimic shook his head and started to walk. "Can't argue with the truth."

Y'shtola followed the bickering pair. "This cycle shall be quite intriguing."

xxx

Terra's face lit up like the sun when she spied a familiar red hat. The esper was quick to clasp the child to her heart. "Relm! Oh my sweet girl! Have you been keeping busy?"

The little girl nodded excitedly. "I've been practicing and practicing with my drawing. My control's gotten really good. I'm gonna kick butt in battle!"

Locke came up to hug his small friend. "I bet you will and we'll be cheering all the way."

Terra placed her hand on a frail shoulder. "As you heard, Kefka is here and he has no care that you are children. If the supervising adult tells you to fall back, do as they say, and run as fast as you can."

Relm held her drawing pad to her chest and shuddered as she remembered Kefka's evil deeds. "I will, Terra. He'll never catch me."

xxx

Zidane bounced over to hug his female look-alike. "Mikoto! I missed you so much. I'm happy to see you, but not like this."

Kuja floated down to hug both his siblings. "I concur. Our dearest treasure should be home where it is safe.

The teenage girl with a tail managed a tiny smile. "We are no longer Angels of Death, yet I was trained just as strenuously as you and Kuja. If my contribution, brings you both closer to returning home. I am happy to join the fight."

Zidane snorted. "She's stubborn. Wonder where she gets it from?"

Kuja raised his head to peer into his younger sister's eyes. "While I cannot speak for the others, I can tell you this. As your older brother, who loves you more than anything, I shall not be lenient with my lessons. In this World, to coddle you in any way would prove your downfall. What does this family do, above all else?"

Mikoto joyfully hugged Kuja. "We survive."

Zidane nodded his head. "Damned right we do."

Kuja kissed his siblings as his uneasy gaze traveled to Jecht. "No matter the cost."

xxx

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck as Yuna happily embraced her cousin. "Wait a minute. Rikku counts as a kid? How old are you anyway?"

The Al Bhed's swipe was quickly dodged. "How rude! I'm fifteen! I would've told you if you ever asked! Some friend you are."

Tidus scratched his cheek. "Fifteen? Boy, I was off the mark. Anyway, welcome to the fight. I can already tell these kids are going to need the help. Show them how to get it done quick, Rikku. The less injuries the better."

Rikku climbed Jecht like a coconut tree. "Tell your old man. He's one of the dastardly villains I get to blow up. Hiya, Jecht. Have you gotten bigger? I think your muscles got more muscles."

Yuna placed her hand on the elder's forearm. "Have patience with Rikku, Sir Jecht. The teens with more battle experience shall be burdened with fighting and helping their inexperienced teammates."

Jecht rotated his shoulder, nearly dislodging Rikku. "Don't worry, Yuna. I could never stomach fightin' kids, much less babies. For me, it's gonna be full on coaching. Kuja feels the same. It's guys like Garland and Kefka ya gotta worry about. They know only one way to treat kids and it ain't good."

Rikku's mischievous green eyes peered around Jecht's head. "Hey, Tidus. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?"

Tidus automatically shook his head no. "Rikku, the Gods made it clear. No killing. They die. You die."

Rikku hummed against a burly shoulder. "Who said anything about death? I'll just make the baddies wish they were dead."

Yuna ran her hand down Tidus's arm. "It's for the children's protection and Rikku won't be breaking any rules."

Tidus threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Just warn my old man so he can protect his privates when the bombs blow."

Rikku smiled and flipped over Jecht's head to land on her feet and point at Tidus. "See! You do care about Jecht!"

Tidus cringed away from the finger. "Well, yeah. I love my dad. He loves me. We're good."

Rikku straightened up with a frown. "I'm missing something here."

Yuna held her cousin's hand. "Let's return to the Tower. We can catch up there."

Tidus high-fived his father. "See ya later. I'll let ya know when the bombs are set so you can get Kuja to safety."

Jecht waved his hand. "My privates are safe with you and Kuja lookin' out for me."

xxx

Gabranth removed his helmet to bow to his Emperor. "Your arrival is a surprise, Your Majesty. According to Basch, the Empire's recent intrigues are proving troublesome."

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor nodded to the Judge. "Please call me by my given name while I am here, Gabranth. My fellow warriors' battles shall be as strenuous as mine. The Goddess, Materia, reassured me the timeline would be halted until my return. My absence shall not be missed."

A tall long-haired man made his appearance. "The official reason you have arrived is not the true reason you have arrived, Brother."

Larsa tearfully embraced the man's waist. "Vayne! I have missed you so. How do you fare, Brother?"

Vayne Carudos Solidor petted the boy's head. "Far better than I deserve. Gabranth, my little brother has arrived to finally meet his intended in person."

Gabranth arched an eyebrow. "Intended? Here? While all are honorable warriors, none are of a similar age. None except for…"

Vaan jogged up with Onion Knight by his side. "Hey, Larsa! It's a surprise to see you. I thought the Empire had you chained to the throne. Ouch! Quit pinching, Onion! I was getting to the introductions."

Vaan directed his younger companion over to the Emperor. "This is Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Larsa, this is Onion Knight. His real name's Luneth, though he never uses it."

Onion Knight excitedly shook the other boy's hand. "An Emperor? Golly, I'm blessed by the Crystal, but you're real nobility. I may be from a simple village, but I'm one of the best fighters here. If we team up, we'll be unbeatable! Please place your trust in me, Larsa. I swear I'll see us through to the end."

Larsa stilled Onion Knight's babbling by kissing the warrior's cheeks. "Gabranth has regaled me with tales of your fighting prowess and faithful heart. I shall be happy to battle by your side, Luneth."

Gabranth edged up to Vayne. "Who is the hunter and who is the prey?"

Vayne made Vaan step back with a wicked smile. "Either way, House Solidor shall live on."

xxx

Lightning patted down a resigned silver-haired teen until the boy flailed his arms. "Of course I'm glad to see you, Hope, but you shouldn't be here. You've done enough fighting for ten lifetimes."

Hope righted his clothes and blew air through his teeth. "My body may be fourteen, but my brain is twenty-four. You don't have to mother me through this World."

Lightning placed a hand on her hip. "Is being a researcher so bad? I thought you lived for your work."

Hope flipped his boomerang in his hand. "Don't bust my chops, Light. I needed a break. Materia told me I would return the same time I left. Let me have a little fun."

Snow strode up. "Fun? You're hanging around the wrong crowd, Hope. Lightning will supervise, but you are gonna get schooled, Boy."

Hope half-smiled. "You're the one to do it?"

Snow crossed his arms against his chest. "Ya know it."

Hope shook his head. "We gotta get you back to Serah before your ego makes your head explode."

The light blond-haired man guffawed and held his arms out. "My girl loves all of me! She thinks my ego's cute."

Lightning placed her hand on Hope's shoulder. "Here is one more friend to help bring you home to her. Help Hope and his fellow warriors to make it through this cycle. You'll be holding Serah soon enough."

Hope winced as Snow cuffed him on the head. "What was that for?"

Snow sniffed and wiped his nose. "Your brain's of a man, but your body's still a kid. That's good. You'll heal faster and you'll be speedier than anyone on the battlefield. Hit first. Hit hard."

Hope rested his weapon on his shoulder with a grin. "This is gonna be so great."

Lightning sighed as Snow tried to push Hope over. "If you think so."

xxx

Noctis placed his head in his hands. "Gladiolus is gonna kill me."

Iris stamped her foot. "This is how you greet me? As a member of the House of Amicitia, it is my sworn duty to protect the king. The king being you!"

Noctis turned and walked towards the Tower. "I didn't ask for your help. What are you going to do during battle? Throw stuffed moogles at the enemy?"

Iris skipped along. "You know I can do a lot more than that. You just want me gone. Well, I'm stuck here until the cycle's over. So naaah."

Noctis came to a dead stop and stared at the ground. "What's the situation at home, Iris. Why are you really here?"

The teen's skipping stilled. "Gladiolus knows where I am. He's the one who told me to go. I would be safer here, especially with the No Kill rule. We don't have that at home."

Noctis resumed his march. "All the warriors here know what they're doing. Listen to them and follow their orders. We all want to go home as soon as possible."

Iris matched her King's pace. "Don't worry, Noctis. I'll hold my own."

xxx

Zack faced away from the exiting crowd. "Ain't nobody comin' for old Zack. Ah'm all alone in the world…"

The SOLDIER's lament was stopped by a grim-faced child crushing his thigh. "Woah! Gonna need that leg. Oh Gods, please be a Surprise Wutai Baby. Please be a Surprise Wutai Baby."

As his hand lifted the child's head, Zack's scared periwinkle eyes drifted down to meet a similar pair surrounded by silver hair.

The First Class disengaged his kid, held him aloft, and danced around. "Surprise Wutai Baby! Surprise Wutai Baby! Daddy ain't a cheater! No, sir! Oh wait. What's your name and age, so I don't look totally stupid when your Mom asks?"

The boy took his fingers out of his mouth. "Riku. I'm five. Where's Mama, Dada?"

Zack cuddled his son and kissed his head. "Mama's a little mad at Dada right now. It's not permanent! Just for right now."

Riku laid his head on a firm shoulder. "You broke a never ever."

Zack's forehead scrunched with confusion. "Never ever?"

The child's reply was a sing-song. "You promise never ever to do somethin.' You broke your promise."

Zack petted his boy's back. "I guess I did."

The First Class's smile returned when he felt his love's presence behind him. "Hey, Angel. Wanna meet our baby boy? His name's Riku and he's five years old."

Sephiroth did not speak to his husband, but wrapped his boy in his arms. "A surprise, indeed. Although, if you're five, the timing is still not right."

Riku yawned. "Another dimension. Ugly magic dragons came and ate everything up. You and Dada left one day and didn't come back. When the sparkly lady came, Grampa Vincent gave me and Sora to her so we'd be safe."

Zack ran a hand through Riku's hair. "Another dimension. Huh. I guess some of our timelines were more blessed than others. I really don't care how Riku got here, Angel. I'm just glad he's here."

Sephiroth lowered his head to inhale his baby's scent. "Agreed, Beloved."

Zack nearly cried as he felt Sephiroth's great black wing draw him close. He gratefully embraced his family. "Oh! Hey, Riku. Who's Sora?"

The child pointed to a man Zack knew like a brother. "Sora is my best friend. His daddy's Uncle Cloud."

Zack unconsciously gripped his kin closer. "Angel, maybe we should have our reunion somewhere else. Something tells me it's gonna get a little hot in here."

Sephiroth's mouth lifted into the evilest smile as he viewed a livid Squall stomp over to Cloud with a spiky-haired tot in his arms. "Oh, I would not miss this for the Planet."

xxx

Earlier, as Riku was running to Zack, Squall was surprised by a small body hugging him around his knees. "Selphie, I'm being attacked by a midget."

The bouncy-haired girl giggled, picked up the wiggling child, and plopped him into Squall's arms. "Introduce yourself properly, Baby. Squall doesn't like rude people unless they're him."

The spiky-haired little boy instantly won Squall's heart with a gap-toothed smile. "Hi, Mommy! My name is Sowa. I'm fouw yeaws old."

Squall's mind skipped over the obvious speech impediment and centered on the most important question. "If I'm Mommy, who's Daddy?"

The tot pointed over to a wide-eyed Cloud Strife. "Daddy's wight thewe! Hi, Daddy!"

Selphie jumped back as Squall marched over to Cloud. "This isn't going to be good."

Squall stepped right into Cloud's space. "You have something you forgot to tell me, Strife?"

Out of all the possible responses, Squall did not expect Cloud to turn and walk away.

Sora's big blue eyes filled with tears. "Daddy? Why did Daddy leave, Aunt Tifa?"

Tifa kissed the crying child. "There's bad people on the way to the Tower. Daddy's clearing the way. I'm going to go help him. Squall, please-"

Squall snuggled Sora. "Tifa, my boy is crying his heart out because of Cloud. I don't want to hear it."

Tifa nodded and ran off in the direction Cloud left.

Sora hiccupped. "Daddy don't want me, Mommy."

Squall sensed Selphie join him and started to walk to the Tower. "It doesn't matter, Sora. There are so many people who love you, you won't miss him at all."

Selphie kissed the boy's arm and wiggled her eyebrows. "Remember me, Sport?"

Sora giggled. "You funny, Aunt Selphie. I love you."

Selphie kissed a wet cheek. "I love you, Baby. Who's your bestest friend in the world?"

Sora pointed to a silver-haired child carried in Sephiroth's arms. "Wiku. Uncle Zack is his Dada. Uncle Seph is his Mama. We'we gonna fight togethah and be hewoes."

Selphie's mind compared the children's sizes compared to the smallest of teens. "Suuuuure. Squall…"

The gunblader shook his head. "Not now, Selph. If I think about it, I'll lose my mind. We'll figure it out later."

A little while later, Sora ran ahead to walk with Riku. "Can you see me, Mommy?"

Squall managed a tight smile. "Yeah, Baby. Sora's so small, Selphie. If he gets hurt, I'm killing everything in Spiritus's Tower. I don't care about the rules."

Selphie held her friend's hand. "I'll be right with you, Squallie. I know Tifa and Zack would join us too. Everyone falls in love with Sora."

Squall swallowed his tears of rage back. "Except his father."

Selphie bumped Squall's arm. "We surround him with enough love and he'll be okay. Right?"

Squall exhaled. "Right."

A large shadow covered the playing children. "They wish to throw their lives away. Not even history will remember them."

Squall managed to slide in front of Exdeath as Zack positioned himself on the villain's blind spot. "Leave these children alone. You want to fight. I'll be happy to oblige you."

Zack raised his sword. "Don't leave me out."

Exdeath directed his weapon at the snarling Lion. "Mwhahahahahaha! Know the power of the Void!"

To his mother's astonishment, Sora's small body shot out from hiding and his tiny fist punched Exdeath clear across the pass. "You leave my Mommy alone, Big Bully!"

Squall slowly rose up as his baby stood fierce with his hands fisted. "Sora? Can you do that all the time?"

Sora loosened his fists and rubbed his eye. "Only when I'm angwy. I tossed a twuck off Gwampa Cid when it fell on him."

Zack slapped his sword onto his back magnet. "How far?"

Sora pointed to a point near Spiritus's Tower. "Not faw. I wasn't angwy."

Zack whistled at the distance. "Far enough."

"Powerless worms! All will return to the Void!" Exdeath rose from the crater he created with his body only to be beaten back by Cloud's sword.

The enraged father's blows were earth-shattering. "If it's the Void you want, it's the Void you get!"

Exdeath disappeared into a portal, followed quickly by Cloud.

Tifa appeared to pat Sora's head. "We'll meet your Daddy at the Tower. It was all a big misunderstanding. He'll explain later. So you're a boxer like me? It would be my honor to train you."

Sora clapped and jumped up-and-down under Tifa's hand. "Weally? Weally, weally? Thanks, Aunt Tifa."

Squall scooped his excited boy up and walked on. "Thank you, Tifa. For the future training and everything else, but don't expect me to forgive Cloud. No matter what he says."

Tifa petted a tense back as Selphie danced besides them. "Hear him out. That's all I ask."

Zack followed them as Sephiroth cradled his sleepy child. "Exdeath's attack didn't phase our baby at all. What the heck happened to make Riku so used to danger?"

Sephiroth kissed his son. "No matter. My child shall never fear the villains. They shall fear him."

Zack kissed his Angel's cheek. "I understand Riku's staying with me, but you're returning to Spiritus's Tower tonight. Could you give Exdeath a message from me?"

Sephiroth kissed his love's lips. "The steel of my sword will gladly deliver it."

XXX

(Materia's Tower)

Ramza blinked as the Gathering Room filled to near overflowing with strange faces. "Perhaps we should have joined the meeting after all. It seemed to have much importance on this cycle."

Ace dealt a card to himself. "Materia said we didn't have to go, so I didn't go. Hmph. Back to Dorm Life. It was getting dull here anyway."

Iris flipped over the couch and landed next to the student. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "You good with the cards?"

Ace flipped up an energized spade. "They are my weapons of choice. On the battlefield and off."

Iris threw a big pillow onto the floor and sat next to the low table. "Crazy eights!"

Krile plopped down next to her. "Gin Rummy!"

Mikoto joined the girls. "Games of chance can be quite stimulating for the brain. I shall join."

Ceodore sat next to Ace. "I'm probably not familiar with the game, but I'm willing to try."

Ace shrugged as he dealt. "This is for us to get to know each other. If you get stuck, one of us will help you. Just like on the battlefield."

Hope smiled with an older man's eyes as he sifted through his hand. "I haven't played cards in forever."

Ace paused in his shuffling. "Before we go on, we have to decide what we're playing."

Ceodore followed Mikoto's lead and paired up what he could. "That would be best."

Relm drew furiously at the dining table as the buffet was set out.

Terra kissed her head. "We'll be eating soon, Relm. You need to wash up."

The ten year old's drawing paused. "Is Cloud of Darkness coming by? She looks scary, but she was really nice to us on the way here."

Terra covered her hot cheeks with her hands. "She visits me later at night when most are asleep. Cloud of Darkness does not like being crowded. Go wash up now."

Locke leaned close. "Tell the kid."

Terra made a shushing motion. "She is too young."

Locke set the stack of plates on the table. "Love is love. Relm will understand."

Ramza sat tentatively next to Larsa and Onion Knight. Once he got the gist of the conversation, he looked around frantically for another place to move to.

Onion Knight shyly held Larsa's hand. "I understand your brother's worry. I'm a boy. Boys can't have babies, but I'm blessed by the Crystal. All who shares its grace can bring forth life."

Larsa's eyes lit up with happiness. "Truly?"

Onion nodded with a smile. "A prince fell in love with my friend, Arc. His council wanted to stop their future joining due to the same problem. The Crystal appeared and spoke to all. It didn't matter to Refia. She's a girl, but it meant everything to Arc. To have a child for the one you love is a precious gift."

Larsa kissed his young love's hand. "I see we are in complete agreement."

The couple jumped as Vaan smacked his hands onto their shoulders. "Okay. You two just met. Larsa is thirteen and you're fourteen. Way too young to be talking babies. Time to eat."

Onion Knight looked to his friend with confusion. "We're only talking and making plans, Vaan. My friend, Arc, is waiting to have his children. Nothing will come from talking."

Vaan smacked the pair's shoulders again. "Ask all the couples around here with surprise babies. I bet it all started with talking. Come on! Let's eat!"

xxx

Squall set Sora's plate in front of him. "Stop wiggling your loose tooth. Eat on the other side of your mouth, you'll be fine. I'm going to talk to Daddy. Eat at least a little of your salad. If you need anything, ask Aunt Tifa."

The child sloppily spooned his food into his mouth. "Love you, Mommy."

Squall waved as he walked out. "Love you too, Baby."

Outside, Cloud shook his head as Selphie offered a full plate. "I'm not hungry. I'll make this right, Selphie."

Selphie backed up towards the door. "You'll try."

Cloud stared down at ground until Squall walked by. "I can explain."

Squall rested his behind on the railing and crossed his arms. "The regular bull won't cut it, Strife. Zack filled me in on the glory of Mako and how it could internally change my insides, WITHOUT MY CONSENT, to bear your children. Good thing to know after we had all the unprotected sex all over this World. Were you ever going to tell me?"

Cloud moved the kinks out of his shoulders. "Yeah, if you got pregnant, but you didn't. Tifa says Sora is four, which means you were like… Fifteen?"

Squall's stormy eyes narrowed as he fought not to punch the father of his baby. "Relax. In the other dimension, I was older. Completely legal. So I was not your secret underaged boy toy on the side when Sora was conceived."

Cloud's luminescent gaze veered over to the huge windows to rest on his laughing child. "All I ever wanted came true when you walked towards me with Sora in your arms. I saw you two and I freaked out inside. Because of my fears, I ran away from my true love and and crying baby. I took a moment to regain my bearings, and to get a chewing out by Tifa, then the worst almost happened. Our baby's been here for a day and he's already been attacked."

Sephiroth floated down to the ground. "Sora was never in true danger, Strife. My Riku was hiding next to him. This World would be torn asunder before Zack's child could be harmed in front of me."

The General paused at the open doorway. "If you are not going to forgive Strife, Squall. Make a clean break now. Whatever the yearnings of our hearts, our children's needs are paramount this cycle."

Squall exhaled as Sephiroth was met by Zack inside. "Given time, I'll forgive you. It's Sora, who you'll have to win back. I'm his Mommy, but he worships you, and you walked away from him. If you ever break his heart again, we are done."

Cloud placed his hand over Squall's. "I told Selphie I would make this right. I will. I swear it. Tifa told me Sora inherited my strength."

Squall allowed a smile to crease his face. "It's true. Tifa is teaching him how to channel it properly so it can be used when he's not angry."

Cloud's smile echoed Squall's. "Sora got the rage from me. Poor kid. I got into so many fights growing up, but I didn't have the super strength. Thank the Gods. It took me a long while to get control. How does he stop from accidentally hurting you?"

Squall closed his eyes and recited what his baby told him. "Mommies are soft and fragile. You have to be gentle with the people you love."

Cloud edged closer to Squall. "Sounds nice. Who taught Sora that?"

Squall kissed his man's cheek. "His Daddy did. You led by example every day for your son to see and emulate."

Cloud began to shake with pure frustration. "What are we going to do, Squall? Sora's so small with a heart full of love. The villains would happily laugh at death to watch the light leave his eyes."

Squall enveloped his brave warrior in his arms. "Tifa will train our son to the best of her ability. Riku will be by his side for nearly every battle. You heard what Sephiroth said. No one is hurting Zack's son. Sora will be fine."

Cloud hid his face against the enticing curve of his love's neck. "Is it true Sora can't pronounce his R's?"

Squall's sight traveled through the window to Sora playing with Riku. "Yes. I had the same problem growing up. I had daily lessons with Matron and my speech was corrected. You're worried about bullies."

Cloud kissed a tanned collarbone. "Not here. These kids in the Tower are disciplined. I worry about when we return home. We can't watch over Sora all the time and kids are going to be the cruelest people our son is ever going to meet. They were for me."

Squall shivered as he remembered his own childhood. "You're not wrong. Sora has his strength to think about. He could kill a teasing child without thinking. By the end of this cycle, we'll make sure he has it under control."

Cloud received Squall's tightened embrace with a smile. "With total control, at this young age, Sora will be golden for the rest of his life."

Later that night, Sora awoke to find himself snuggled between Cloud and Squall.

The little boy hesitantly patted his father's cheek and gasped as he viewed glowing eyes. "Sowwy, Daddy."

Cloud kissed his baby's hand. "What for?"

Sora's blue eyes filled with tears. "Not bein' good enough."

Behind Sora, Squall covered his mouth so his son wouldn't hear him sob.

Cloud gathered his boy up and cradled him gently. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who needs to say sorry. I got scared, and ran away, but Aunt Tifa knocked some sense into me. You are my heart and Mommy is my soul. I don't ever want you to think you're not good enough. You're the very best of your Mommy and me, which makes you twice the hero."

Sora resumed patting Cloud's cheeks. "What scawe you, Daddy?"

Cloud ran his hand up-and-down Sora's back. "My dream came true and I had no idea how to keep it safe."

Sora pumped his fist, nearly punching Cloud in the face. "I'll help, Daddy! I'll keep the dweam safe!"

Cloud blinked back his tears as he held Sora close. "You're my dream, Sora. The dream for me and your Mommy. Follow Aunt Tifa's coaching, help Riku, and listen to the supervising adult. Do this and we'll be happy."

Sora reached out to Squall and frowned to see his mother's tears. "No crying, Mommy."

Squall wiped the tears away with a light laugh. "Happy tears, Baby. Very happy tears."

Sora relaxed as Cloud handed him over to Squall. "Oh, happy is okay."

XXX

(The Next Day)

Zack froze as a bare-handed Riku triple-flipped over his head to land behind him. His son poked his back to show his advantage. "Reeeeally weird when your own moves are used against you. Angeal was right. I am annoying."

Riku tugged on Zack's pants. "More, Dada! More!"

The First Class shook his booty until his kid let go. "Okay, then! Weapons and armor! Let's go visit the Moogle. Since Daddy's a poor country boy, Mama said we can use his past winnings. He never uses anything, because he's practically perfect in every way."

Riku stiff-armed Zack's hips. "Nuh-uh, Daddy. I got a weapon already. See?"

Zack's periwinkle eyes widened as they viewed a lethal double bladed sword appear in Riku's hand. "Awwww. Just like Mama. Dada's gonna cry."

Riku pushed Zack's belly. "No time for cry, Dada! I still need armor."

Zack sniffed back his proud tears with a smile. "Tears all gone, but we still need to do something before we leave."

Riku huffed and posed in a fighting stance as Zack gaily took pictures for Sephiroth. "Can't take pictures of everything, Dada. Never gonna get to fight."

xxx

Inside Materia's Tower, Firion bowed to a calculating Shantotto with Airu strapped to his chest. "As you see, my daughter is a baby, but her mother is confident in her magical abilities. I ask you to please help her during this cycle."

The magic professor grasped the babe's hand and marveled as she felt the raw energy inside the tot. "Ohohohohoho! The tale of the child's ability is true. Where her future allegiance lies is up to you."

Firion placed a sure hand on Airu's blonde head. "My wild rose shall grow to be a warrior for the Light. This is my wish as well as Mateus's."

Shantotto released the baby's hand with a smile. "The Emperor's inner Demons feast on his soul. He misses his heart more than you know."

A thoughtful Firion kissed his baby. "They will meet soon in battle. I have spoken with all here. My fellow warriors will ensure my child spends time with her mother, whether he wants to or not."

xxx

(Cornelia Stage)

Warrior of Light clasped the shoulders of his two teammates. "I have every confidence in the both of you. Keep alert. Listen to direction."

Ramza tightened the grip on his sword. "I shall not fail you, Sir."

Ceodore jumped away to get some space. "I'll be backing you up, Ramza, and releasing spells when needed. Remember the timing."

The trio readied themselves as their adversary appeared.

The haughty Prince strode across the grass. "A fair flower I see. Never to have felt the ardor of a man, I wager. Would you like to?"

Ramza's nervous eyes traveled to Warrior of Light. "Sir?"

The warrior brandished his sword at the Archduke. "Enough! We are here to fight. I am glad this child knows not your meaning."

Ceodore flexed his fingers. "Ramza is too good for the likes of you. Nasty man. Leave my friend alone!"

Kam'lanaut's smirk widened as he viewed Ramza's blush flow down his face. "Another time then. Move fast, fair flower. I am intrigued with what traits our children shall inherit."

Back at Materia's Tower, Cecil clutched his hands in front of the viewing screen which appeared as Kain observed beside him. "Do you see, Kain? Ceodore has Rosa's fluidity. His spell choices are spot on. I wish she could see him."

The Lancer hugged his friend's shoulders. "Rosa can. I'm sure of it."

In Spriritus's Tower, Golbez floated in front of the screen. Under the helm, his face was grim. Ceodore had come to help, and be trained, not to be preyed upon. Although the amorous overtures were for another, Kam'lanaut would be getting an ear-lashing when he returned.

xxx

(Eden Stage)

Hope tossed his weapon. "Nice to be home. Wonder who we get to fight?"

Mikoto sheathed her daggers as her tail swayed behind her. "I shall strive to do well this first battle."

Terra directed the teens into place. "These battles are for learning and growth. You both rely on speed, so Hope will be the more physical attacker. While you, Mikoto, will use magic and heal when you can."

To the Esper's horror, a cackling Kefka appeared. "I have no use for a rag doll. Perhaps I shall I acquire another… with a tail!"

Terra motioned to the teens. "Do not let him bait you. Focus on the battle, not his words."

Completely ignoring Hope's attacks, Kefka danced closer to a steely-eyed Mikoto. "You're the little sister of the cheap whore I'm forced to live with. You, however, are as daisy fresh as they come. You don't have to fight, Dearie. Just find yourself a Sugar Daddy to do the work for you. Ask Kuja. He can show you all the filthiest moves to use."

To Hope's alarm, Mikoto's daggers came out and the Genome went into full Trance. "Vile creature! How dare you speak about my brother so! I shall cut your tongue out, Viper! Die!"

Ten minutes later, Hope brushed his rapt supervisor's arm. "Terra, shouldn't we stop her?"

Kefka huddled on the floor, with his hands over his head, as the determined teenager pounded on his body with her bare fists. "Hey, Teacher! Call your monkey off! Ouch!"

Terra hummed with happiness. "In a moment."

In Materia's Tower, Zidane jumped around as he crowed his sister's victory. "Go, Mikoto! Kick that clown's ass!"

In Spiritus's Tower, Jecht held his soulmate close. "Our girl did good, Kuja. You worried for nothing."

Kuja blew a kiss to the screen. "My precious treasure. All my past hardships were rewarded when I was blessed with you."

xxx

(Rabanastre Stage)

Krile released a volley of arrows at her huge sky blue foe. "Talk about old times."

Rikku threw a tiny vial. The resulting explosion knocked the laughing villain off his feet. "Does this guy ever stop laughing?"

The blonde notched more arrows. "Not even when he's dead."

Exdeath rose up once more. "Mwahahahahaha! Powerless worms! Death is all that awaits you!"

Rikku held a vial up like it was the Holy Grail. "This will stop him!"

Krile let the arrows fly. "What is it?"

Rikku dodged a ball of power. "Peepee Disease in a bottle. He'll be peeing blood for months!"

Krile nearly threw her bow onto the ground. "It won't work! Exdeath is a tree!"

Rikku almost forgot to fight. "Tree? Why does he wear clothes then? How can he talk?"

Tifa gently punched Rikku's arm. "Support your teammate. Think about the silliness later!"

Rikku jumped back into the fray. "Get back, Krile! I'm letting him have it!"

Krile flipped back to rest next to Tifa. "About time."

The pair oohed as Riku threw a purple vial and Exdeath was blown out of the Stage.

The Al Bhed wiped her hands off. "And that is that."

xxx

(Insomnia Stage)

Iris quickly wiped her eyes as she felt Ace's hand on her shoulder. "Is it time yet?"

Ace wiped away a missed tear. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, then shook her head. "Home doesn't look like this anymore. I don't know why, but it makes the hurt worse."

Lightning's eyes scanned the horizon. "We can find another portal and hope for a different stage."

Iris sniffed and pulled up her gloves. "No. If I can't fight in a memory of my home, I'll be useless when it comes to the real thing."

Golbez floated down with his arms crossed. "Greetings, young ones. Allow me to give you something. A gift!"

Ace jumped back from a ball of energy and threw energized cards at the warrior. "Got my back, Iris?

Iris sidestepped the other balls of energy and dodged a teleported Golbez's swipe. "For sure, Ace."

Lightning followed the battle and kept the teens focused. "You're leaving your left side open, Ace! Keep your guard up, Iris!"

In Materia's Tower, Cecil stood next to a pensive Noctis. "Fear not. Golbez is tempering his attacks so Lightning can see where our friends can improve. Ace and Iris do make quite a good team. She is truly holding her own."

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I just wish she didn't have to."

XXX

(The Floating Continent Stage - A Few Days Later)

Riku and Sora peered over the edge with astonished eyes.

Riku smacked his friend's arm. "We're really high."

Sora nodded with his mouth open. "Yeah. Weally, weally high."

Y'shtola motioned the awestruck boys to stand. "Let us not forget the why we are here."

Sora beamed to show another missing tooth. "You talk pwetty, 'shtola."

The Seeker patted the child's head. "My thanks, youngling."

Riku jumped in place. "Where are they? I hope it's not Mama. He won't fight at all. He'll just hold my head as I swing at him."

Y'shtola steadied the hyper boy. "A mother's love is unfathomable. Ready your weapon for the battle to come."

The conjurer hastily gathered the kids into position as the villain made their entrance.

Before Ultimecia could make a sneering comment, she was shocked when the smallest child began to run full-tilt towards her.

Sora waved his arm as he ran. "Winoa! It's Winoa! Hi, Winoa! I'm Sowa!"

Ultimecia peered down at the gasping child as he hugged her legs. "How do you know me, child?"

Sora caught his breath and broke the sorceress's heart with a familiar beautiful smile. "Squall is my mommy. When he fights with Daddy, he looks at yaw pictuwe and cwies."

Ultimecia gently prised the tot from her legs, and bent down, so their eyes could meet. "Feel the ridge on the roof of your mouth with your tongue. Place your tongue behind it and say, Rrrrrr. Rinoa."

Sora concentrated really hard. "Rrrrrrrr. Rinoa. I did it! I did it!"

The sorceress petted the clapping boy's head. "You shall practice for half an hour day. Say as many words with the letter R in them as you can. This applies to you, as well, son of Sephiroth. If you wish your friend to improve and live a happy life."

Riku sulked but nodded his head. "It sounds boring, but I'll do it for Sora."

Noticing the child waited for a hug, Ultimecia wrapped him up tight. "Give a kiss to Mommy for me."

Sora kissed a cold cheek. "You still love my Mommy, Wwwrrrinoa?"

The Sorceress whispered into the boy's ear. "With all my heart. Now return to Y'shtola and apologize. You frightened her with your recklessness."

Sora dragged his feet to the Conjurer. "Sow-. Sorrrry, 'shtola."

Y'shtola patted a pink cheek. "All is well."

Ultimecia waited until the Seeker corralled the boys. A circle of lethal looking magical missiles appeared around her. "We shall be working on your dodging and blocking, since your training in these areas are abysmal."

Riku deflected the first missile easily. "Do we have to do this?"

Ultimecia raised a hand and sent the whole circle straight at Riku. To her non-surprise, Sephiroth swooped down and deflected them all. "I was proving a point. Riku would not have been harmed. You are too soft with the boy."

Y'shtola waved to the annoyed mother. "My shield encompasses all. This proves the truth of her words. Please allow the lesson to go on. The younglings are learning."

Sephiroth felt a hard tug on the back of his battle jacket from Riku. "Fine. I shall stand aside for now."

Another circle of magical missiles appeared around Ultimecia. "Sora, it is your turn. I hope you inherited your Mommy's speed and reflexes as well."

Back in Materia's Tower, Squall flinched every time Sora successfully dodged a missile. "Slow down, Rinoa. He's getting tired. Get back up, Baby."

Cloud brushed Squall's shoulder. "Her name is Ultimecia. This is good training, I'll give her that. Soooo, you cry to Rinoa's picture after we fight."

Squall inched away as his eyes remained on the screen. "It was another dimension. Nothing to do with our lives here."

Cloud whispered against a blushing ear. "Sooo, if I poke around Lionheart's case, I won't find anything."

Eyes glued to the screen, Squall shoved a surprised Cloud into a more surprised Zack. "Drop it, Strife, or no sex for the rest of this cycle. I'm serious as a heart attack."

Cloud sat up on the floor and rested his arms on his bent knees. "Understood. Zack, don't step on my head."

Zack waved his arms. "Right! No left! Block it, Riku! That's my boy!"

xxx

Later that night, Cloud and Squall were making out on a couch as Sora slept in the bedroom.

Cloud licked and bit along a tanned neckline. "Love you, Squall. I love you so much."

Squall ran his possessive hands along the blond's back, down to his butt, and squeezed. "I love you. Don't stop, Cloud."

"Mommy!"

Cloud collapsed on top of Squall. "I'll be okay. Check on Sora."

"Mommy!"

Squall shoved Cloud's enhanced body off of him onto the floor. "I will as soon as I can breathe. You weigh a ton. Coming!"

Flat on his back, Cloud covered his eyes with his forearm. "I'm not."

Squall walked into the room and quickly became alarmed to find a terrified Sora. "What's wrong, Baby?"

The frightened child crawled into Squall's lap as soon as he sat down and hugged his Mommy's neck with a death grip. "Winoa was sitting in a field. She twied to wake you up. You no wake up, Mommy. Winoa scweamed and all black. Couldn't see. Couldn't find you, Mommy! You didn't wake up!"

Squall rocked his sobbing boy as Cloud leaned in the doorway. "It was a nightmare. That's all. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere without my Sora. If you ever get lost, I will search until I find you. I promise."

Sora's little body shuddered as he fell back asleep. "You didn't wake up…"

Cloud sat on the bed to wipe his boy's face free of tears. "It's true. Isn't it? I heard a little from Selphie. Your group was fighting against Ultimecia, when it was Rinoa the whole time."

Squall bent down to kiss Sora's cheek. "Not at first. On the outside, compared to us orphan SEEDs, Rinoa lived a rich, privileged life. She viewed it as a golden cage. Rinoa's sure way to freedom, and to get what she wanted, was agreeing to be Ultimecia's host. She was never interested in Ultimecia's master plan. Rinoa just wanted to live her life her way."

Cloud ran his fingers through Sora's soft hair. "Let me guess. You disagreed and fought her dream every step of the way."

Squall placed Sora's arm under the blanket. "With Ultimecia's power, Rinoa would turn back time. It would all fall apart. I would turn to my fellow SEEDs, instead of her, and choose to die. Each time drove her further into insanity."

Cloud cupped Squall's face and kissed sweet lips. "You remained true to your heart. If Rinoa loved the real you, she would never have tried to fit your proud soul into her dream."

Squall returned the kiss with equal ardor. "I knew I had a family in my future. I didn't know it would be with you. I just knew it wouldn't be with Rinoa. At her most sane, she could get unhinged at the drop of a hat. Imagine with Sora around? She was fine for the battle, but I wouldn't trust her all day, every day."

Cloud kissed away a single tear. "Would she hurt him if Sora got unruly?"

Squall shook his head. "Rinoa's anger works differently. When it was us together, she wouldn't hurt me, but she would destroy everything else around us. Including the people I love. Sora has a gentle soul. It would traumatize him horribly to see his friends hurt."

Cloud hugged his sad Lion. "No wonder you and Selphie are connected at the hip. She knows what you went through to keep her safe."

Squall's eyes traveled back to his sleeping boy. "I won't regret it. My choices brought me to you. Because of you, I have Sora. I finally have my dream. I'm never giving it up."

Cloud plumped Squall's lips with a deep kiss. "You'll never have to."

XXX

(Besaid Island Stage - A Short Time Later)

Jecht stood tall, on the sandy beach, with his arms crossed. "Listen up, Kids! We're workin' on stamina today! Why? According to your supervisors and trainers, it's crap. Training in the water will build up your lungs and cushion the injuries you liars are hiding badly. Boys are with me and Tidus. Girls are with Lightning and Selphie. The baby guppies train in the shallows. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Squall made Sora giggle by twirling him around. "Can you swim, Baby?"

Sora stood proud once he was set down into the water. "Uh-huh. You took me to the pool when I was a little baby. Watch, Mommy!"

Squall's heart relaxed a little as he saw his son was a natural. "Not too far out, Sora. Wait for Riku."

Sephiroth tied the string on Riku's swim shorts. "Quit whining or we are returning to the Tower."

Riku blinked. "I'm not whining, Mama."

Sephiroth straightened enough to kiss his son's forehead. "I was talking to Dada. Off with the both of you. Do not lose sight of him, Fair."

Zack smartly saluted before running like a madman to the surf with a laughing Riku in his arms.

Terra settled next to a drawing Relm. "You can go swimming. I'll keep your drawing pad safe and dry. You were so happy to find a bathing suit which matched your hat."

The little girl's drawing stilled. "I have to get better, so I can earn my way when we go home."

Terra placed her hand over Relm's drawing hand. "You're only ten years old, Relm. You don't have to earn your way. You have Strago."

Relm placed her forehead on the drawing pad. "Strago's dead. Two day before Materia appeared, his heart stopped."

Terra embraced the grieving child. "Shadow?"

Relm shook her head and smeared her tears against the paper. "He never wanted me. I don't want him."

Terra's caring gaze centered on Relm's lowered head. "Will you allow me to take care of you until you decide to make your way in the world many years from now?"

Relm's head shot up and her hopeful eyes met Terra's. "You mean it? Can I call you Mama?"

Terra kissed her little girl's cheek. "I would like nothing more."

Relm sniffed, placed her pad to the side, and stood up. "I'm gonna swim a little, Mama. Can you hold this for me?"

Terra took Relm's hat with a smile. "No problem."

Locke sat down as Terra waved to Relm who was playing with Riku and Sora. "Cloud of Darkness will find this interesting."

Terra placed the hat on top of the drawing Pad. "It was a miracle Cloud of Darkness learned to love me. Her acceptance of Relm has been a blessing. Our family is different, but our love is true."

Locke grinned at the thought. "Celes is gonna love this. My wife adores a juicy tale with tentacles."

Terra playfully pushed Locke's shoulder. "Don't make it sound salacious. Celes loves tales of two hearts finding one another under impossible odds. A familiar tale for you."

Locke rocked back-and-forth in the sand. "Impossible odds. Yep. That's me and Celes."

Firion fastened the cover over Airu's diaper. "There, my girl. All dry. We'll go swimming in a little bit. For a baby who's never seen the ocean, you love it."

A fetching baby bonnet was tossed into the surprised father's lap. "Mateus?"

The Emperor stared down at his family. "Cover Airu's head. The sun shines too hot at this time."

Firion kept his hands busy putting the bonnet on the baby. "Lose the armor, Mateus. There is no fight here."

The warrior was surprised when the Emperor sat next to his playing child. "You know very well I cannot remove this armor. You have seen the horror which hides underneath."

Firion sidled closer to the mother of his child. "Yes, I have. I saw your secrets and refused to shun you. My reward is this child between us."

The Emperor stared out to sea. "Do not make what we have into a romance. I crawled my way back from the dead to be mauled, in my delirium, by a besotted peasant."

Firion's lips grazed a perfumed cheek. "In your delirium, you sought me out. My inner fire to heal your soul."

The Emperor spelled a stuffed bear to dance for his daughter. "We cannot change who we are. It was folly we even tried."

Firion brushed the sand from Airu. "I see I must hold all the hope for this family. A burden I shall happily bear."

The Emperor tickled his giggling baby with his long nails. "You do that, Peasant."

Kain sat down next to a nervous Bartz. "Our charges are training, yet my love evades my efforts. Was it all lies the last cycle, Bartz? Am I unworthy of your heart?"

Bartz nearly knocked the Lancer over with his embrace. "Don't ever say that again! I love you more than anything! Krile's figured out our relationship and she's happy for me. I've been more worried about our return home. I want to be with you forever, but I can't figure out how it can be done."

Kain comforted his hero with a deep kiss. "Do not despair, my heart. We shall find a way."

Halfway out of the water, Ramza turned to run into a rock-hard chest. "Oh my. Your tattoos go all the way down."

Kam'lanaut's smile outshone the sun. "As does your blush, Flower. I am glad to hear your battles have been won without injury."

Ramza uneasily scrunched his toes in the sand. "I shall not be the weak link for my team… I am sorry for what your elder brother did to you. Betrayal by family causes the deepest of wounds."

The surprised Prince stepped back. "The pain of which is mine to bear. Who told you of my past, Ramza? The story was mine to tell."

The teen hugged himself when Kam'lanaut used his name. "Shantotto. Do not grow fierce. I asked her to tell me if your intentions were true. She showed me your past and said the decision was mine to make."

The Prince gripped a fragile shoulder. "Good intentions were well meant on my part. My brother's plans not so much. Why did Shantotto grant your request? Her magic is not spent without a price."

A thoughtful Ramza frowned. "Shantotto said it was not for me, but for my future children. She says they will shine like the brightest stars in the sky. She wishes the show to begin as soon as possible."

Kam'lanaut kissed the top of the youth's head. "Shantotto would know best."

Jecht bellowed from halfway across the ocean. "Hey, Romeo! Woo your jailbait on someone else's time! This is training! Ramza! Back in line!"

Ramza pouted and barely missed being kissed. "I am of age in my World. My sister is younger and she has already received a multitude of requests for her hand in marriage. We are doing no wrong."

The Prince kissed Ramza's cheek and gently directed him back to the training. "Allow the Warriors of Light to protect your innocence for me a while longer, Flower. Our future together is set in stone."

As the girls and boys switched sides, Ace managed to tag Iris's arm. "Later tonight. After lights out. I'll show you the new attack I've been working on."

Iris bit her lower lip. "Maybe we should stop, Ace. We'll be returning to our own Worlds soon. The both of us are probably going to die. When I think of our separation, my heart cries."

Ace ignored the rules and embraced his girl. "I'll find a way to see you again. I promise."

Jecht's voice shook the beach. "Ace! Get back in line! You can talk to Iris later at your nightly secret meetings nobody knows about!"

An embarrassed Iris cringed as she rejoined the girls. "I guess we weren't as stealthy as we thought."

Ace growled as he trotted back to the training. "No secrets around here. It's like I never left school."

XXX

(Core Stage)

As tears streamed down his face, Onion Knight cast Protect around an attacking Larsa. "Why are you saying such awful things? You talk as if there is no hope for our love."

Vayne sent a fierce wave of energy to blow his younger brother onto his back. "I speak of all you shall face once Larsa brings you home. The back-stabbings, daily assassination attempts, and mental mind games in the hopes of crushing House Solidor to dust."

Larsa rose back up with Onion Knight's help. "Play the villain all you wish, Brother. Though your words are mean-spirited, they come from a place of love. You wish nothing more than for House Solidor to live on."

Onion Knight staggered under Larsa's greater weight but kept his balance. "I am from a simple country village, but I am blessed by the Crystal. I am no coward to hide under a rock at the first sign of danger. You talk as if Larsa shall be facing this peril alone. I will be by his side every step of the way. I am immune to all poisons and have bested many of the finest warriors here. I doubt any of the master assassins on your World could get past me. House Solidor shall be safe under my care. I assure you."

Vayne stared at the united couple for a long moment, then turned around and punched through the cracked Crystal, shattering it to pieces. "The battle is won. Congratulations, Luneth. Return with my brother to Materia's Tower. You both have earned your rest."

Cecil helped the two smiling boys into the waiting portal. "A battle well-fought. You can tell Gabranth and Vaan all about it at dinnertime."

In Spiritus's Tower, Gabranth stood in front of the screen and bowed his head to his victorious Emperor and adopted son, Onion Knight. "He already knows and is more proud than he can say."

XXX

(Materia's Tower - Night)

Under the stars, Terra and Cloud of Darkness whispered sweet nothings to each other as the Goddess's hands and tentacles lovingly caressed the Esper.

The gentle lovemaking came to a stop once Terra noticed a waiting child out of the corner of her eye. "Did you have a bad dream again, Relm?"

The little girl shook her head. "I need to talk to Mom."

Terra distanced herself a little from Cloud of Darkness. "I'll walk you back to your room. We can talk there."

The petite artist shook her head and pointed directly at the Goddess of the Void. "No, Mama! I need to talk to Mom!"

Cloud of Darkness's face lit up with her version of a smile and beckoned the child to her.

Relm ventured forward until the tentacles came near her. Her eyes lit up with fright. "Will they hurt me, Mom?"

The child's question was answered by the tentacle heads kissing her cheeks and making her laugh. The appendages gently carried Relm to the Goddess's waiting lap. "You need your slumber, little one. What troubles your heart so?"

Relm fumbled with her fingers. "I'm too small. I don't have enough power to help my teammates. They're doing all the work and I'm not learning anything. I feel useless."

Cloud of Darkness's eyes met Terra's.

The Esper shook her head and clasped the Goddess's hand. "No, Relm is too young."

The Goddess rocked the troubled child. "I have seen into her brave heart. The despair eats away at her soul. If not stopped, Relm shall not be with us for long."

Terra kissed the downcast little girl. "Ever since you two met, Cloud of Darkness has wished to give you a portion of her power. As you are my daughter, you will also be hers. Calm down and hear what I say. What the Goddess gives, she can also take back. Do not abuse her gift. Use it for the good of all."

Relm nodded excitedly as she bounced on the Goddess's lap. "Don't worry, Mama. I always follow your example."

Terra wrapped her arms around her loved ones. "We're ready."

Cloud of Darkness's red eyes lit up with an otherworldly glow. "From me to thee. Feel the power of the Void, Relm, and rejoice!"

After the resulting explosion woke up the whole Tower, Terra ran healing hands over a floating Relm. "First things first, we can't have the floating in public. Both feet on the floor, Missy."

Relm slowly lowered to the floor, then placed her hands on her chest with a smile. "It's all warm inside. Thanks, Mom!"

Cloud of Darkness patted the new demigoddess's head. "My pleasure, Daughter."

XXX

(Alexandria Stage - A Few Days Later)

Snow held himself very still as the main body of the castle behind him imploded and crumbled to dust. His blue eyes scanned the melted ground on either side of him. "Does the baby know there's a No Kill rule in place?"

Ceodore held his arms far away from the laughing Airu, strapped to his chest. "Perhaps? Although you are the villain in this piece, I would caution you not to attack. She loves to watch heads explode."

Snow thought fast to save his hide. He clutched his heart and held his other hand to the sky. "Gah! You got me! I'm one dead villain all right! You hear that, Gods! I'm comin' to join you!"

Selphie guffawed from the supervisor's corner. "Hey, Snow! Need a little cheese for all that ham?"

Snow fell flat on his back and reached out to the amazed kids before expiring. "When you talk about this.. and you will... be kind."

Ceodore and Airu applauded the fallen villain's performance.

Selphie guided the children to the portal. "Yeah. Yeah. We'll tip the waitress. You up for Karaoke Night, Dead Man?"

A firm thumbs up came from the grinning corpse on the floor.

Back at Materia's Tower, Lightning covered her eyes as Hope doubled over with laughter. "So embarrassing. I forgot how much Serah reins him in."

Firion shook a proud Shantotto's hand. "My many thanks. I have no doubt Airu shall grow up to be a beacon of hope for our people."

The mage preened under the praise. "The child's power is wondrous and true. What she does with it all is up to you."

In Spiritus's Tower, The Emperor stared at the empty screen for a long time, then turned and walked away. The surrounding villains knew better than to remark on the bloody tears trailing down his face.

xxx

(Pandaemonium Stage)

"Baaaartz!" Gilgamesh held his many swords high as his face paint melted under the magical lights.

Krile sent another arrow into the screaming posing villain. "This is a waste of arrows. I thought Exdeath was a pain."

"Baaaaartz! I've come to kill you! Baaaaaartz!"

Rikku halfheartedly threw a vial and watched it explode against her foe with seemingly no effect. "Another one bites the dust. What are we supposed to be learning here? How to be a loud, annoying ass? I can learn that from Jecht."

"Baaaaaartz! You shall die this daaaaaay!"

A frustrated Krile sat down on the floor. "Yeah. At least Jecht gives us gil when no one's looking. Tonight's Poker Night."

Squall rested Lionheart back on his shoulder as his eyes narrowed in thought. "I'm starting to think you two are right. I don't think this guy even sees us. I'm missing Sora's speech lesson because of this loser."

To the trio's relief, Bartz and Kain appeared from a portal.

Krile ran to hug a smiling Lancer. "He won't shut up! Save us, Uncle Kain! Would you have any gil you can spare?"

A chuckling Kain drew the young mage a step back and revealed a sizable bag of gil to excited eyes. "Here is the reward for your hardship. Remember the eyes are the windows of the soul. For tonight, keep your gaze down and your cards close."

Bartz smiled to an irritated Squall. "Materia sent us. This guy isn't one of Spiritus's. The God of Destruction has no idea how he got here. Kain and I will get rid of him. Sora's waiting for his lesson back at the Tower."

As Squall walked to the portal, a following Rikku squealed with joy as Krile gave her half the gil bag's contents. "Really, Krile? You're the best partner ever! I'm gonna clean up tonight."

Krile pocketed the rest. "Use a little more strategy and keep calm. You nearly choked Hope to death last time. He can't help being lucky."

Rikku bounced on her feet. "The pot was mine! Catching the last card on the river… No one's THAT lucky!"

XXX

(The Promised Meadow Stage)

Squall cuddled his frightened son. "See… There's nothing bad here. No nightmares. Just pretty flowers."

Sora raised his head up. "The black's gonna come. It takes Mommy away and I'm all alone."

Squall started as Ultimecia appeared. "You shouldn't be here."

The sorceress tilted her head coquettishly. "Oh, I think this is exactly where I should be. This meadow is where we made our promise. Unlike some, I do keep my promises."

Sora surprised Squall by leaping from his arms to Ultimecia's. "Don't scweam, Winoa! Black comes and takes Mommy! Can't find him. Don't wanna be alone."

Ultimecia crooned to the distraught child. "All in the past, Sora. The black shall never steal your Mommy away again. I swear it."

Sora kissed his friend's cheek and whispered. "Mommy said you have wings. Can I see?"

Ultimecia sent Squall a telling glare and gently set the excited tot down. "I shall only do this once. So pay attention, little love."

Sora hugged Squall's thigh as Ultimecia changed to Rinoa and released her Flare attack to the sky. "Angel wings! You have angel wings, Winoa! Pwetty!"

Ultimecia reappeared and bent down so her eyes met Sora's. "Rrrrrr. Rinoa."

Sora giggled. "Rrrrr. Rinoa."

Squall picked up his delighted son. "Time for lunch. Kiss Ultimecia goodbye for now."

Sora kissed a cold cheek and waved as his Mommy walked to the portal. "Bye bye, Rrrrrinoa."

Ultimecia waved until the portal closed, then gazed across the meadow for a long while. "For now, little love."

xxx

(Midgar Stage)

Yuna warmed the young girls' hearts with a confident smile. "Mikoto, you have shown enough skill to be the main attacker today. Relm, you shall be her support, but feel free to attack if you spy an opening."

Mikoto nodded to her thrilled teammate. "I shall do my best to vanquish our foe quickly. My magical shield is on par with Kuja's, so Protect should be fine for this battle."

Relm grinned as her eyes glowed crimson for a moment. "Protect it is."

Yuna paused as the glow left the little girl's eyes. "How is your magical control, Relm?"

The child's grip tightened on her drawing pad. "I'm good. I'm not gonna disappoint Mom and Mama."

The summoner backed up and cast Protect and Shell around herself. "Very well. The enemy approaches!"

Kefka flipped into view in front of Shinra Tower. "Time to come home to Papa! Whaaaat? I felt my toy's presence here. Who the hell are all of you?"

Mikoto raised her daggers. "You need a repeat performance, Clown! For my brothers!"

"Wait!" Relm hurriedly filled in the outline she had drawn earlier. "I have the perfect opponent for him."

In Materia's Tower, Terra recoiled at the great horror her daughter had awoken. "No, Relm. It's too much. It's vile! It's disgusting!"

Locke peered at the screen. "It's Ultros."

The purple octopus wiggled its tentacles towards a perplexed Kefka. "Gwaa-hee-hee. What a delicious morsel. I wanna get my tentacles around him!"

The clown twirled and rested on his side. "I'm high-class, Bucko! Keep your tentacles to yourself! Dance! Dance!"

Yuna was relieved to spy a protective barrier automatically form around Relm. She motioned for Mikoto to join her. "It is safer with me. This is Relm's battle to win."

Mikoto cheered as her friend furiously scribbled on. "Go, Relm! Show Kefka the power of the octopus!"

Ultros's salacious grin widened as the lightning licked his extremities. "Uwaa-hee-hee! I ain't no garden-variety octopus! I have more lives than I do arms!"

Kefka bared his teeth as his floating body was trapped by tentacles. "Don't mess with me! This is gonna hurt!"

Ultros swooned as Trine washed over his enchanted form. "Mwha ha ha! Let's see if you can shrug this off!"

Back at Materia's Tower, the gathering crowd reared back as the wave of octopus ink splattered the screen.

Squall wandered in to find his rapt son standing front row. "What's so interesting, Sora?"

The little boy pointed to the screen. "The ock-toe-pusss weallly loves the clown."

A wide-eyed Riku nodded. "Yeah. Reeeallly loves him."

Squall squinted at the screen and gasped as he realized what the children were watching. "Ice cream! Who wants ice cream! Cloud! How could you let him watch this!? Ice Cream!"

Cloud's eyes followed his family as Squall ran from the room with a surprised Sora in his arms. "It's just an octopus."

Zack scooped up Riku and headed to the ice cream. "Come on, Spiky. You were always blind to the obvious. Shinra Tower looks pretty good completely covered with octopus junk."

Cloud ruffled Riku's long locks. "It couldn't happen to a better place."

Zidane bumped Tidus's elbow. "Look at that. Nothing bothers Yuna."

The blitzballer sighed. "Yeah. She's gonna make a great mom."

Terra sagged in relief as the battle ended with Ultros disappearing with Kefka in his grasp. "It's over. Do you think Relm did well?"

Locke hugged the grateful mother's shoulders. "You can't go wrong with Ultros."

Back at the Midgar stage, Yuna praised the girls' performances. "You did well in keeping your temper, Mikoto. By not rising to the bait, you instantly won the advantage over Kefka. Very good for a first battle with your new power, Relm, though I would draw less tentacles next time."

Relm nodded with a serious face. "More tentacles. Gotcha!"

Yuna murmured as the trio walked towards the portal. "That's not what I said…"

In Spiritus's Tower, Cloud of Darkness floated in front of the blank screen with her hands held to her heart.

Ultimecia sidled by. "I have heard the love of a mother is vast and unconditional. Is it worth the pain it awakens in hearts as black and cursed as ours?"

The Emperor's hand fingered the baby bonnet hidden in his cape. "Yes."

XXX

(Materia's Tower - Karaoke Night)

Snow winked his eye to the girls, as he snapped his fingers, and sang into the microphone. "_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three…"_

Hope fingered his glass of fruit punch. "I need a gin and tonic. What's Snow doing here anyway? He's a villain this cycle."

Lightning nursed her beer. "You'll drink your punch and like it. Look around. I don't think even Spiritus lives in his tower anymore."

Sitting in a low couch, Kuja caressed Jecht's chest. "Blitzball is a barbarian's sport. Far too harsh for my treasure."

On another couch, Yuna sat forward in Tidus's embrace. "Many women have risen in the ranks to lead their own teams. All Mikoto needs is more self-confidence. She will excel in a group environment."

Zidane rubbed the back of his neck as he set his drink down. "Mikoto won't say it out loud, but she hated those princess lessons with Garnet. She never says what she really wants. It's up to you, Kuja. I'll follow your lead."

Kuja caressed Jecht's strong profile. "You will watch over our treasure? Keep Mikoto safe from harm?"

Jecht caught the perfumed hand and kissed the palm. "Like she's my own. 'Cause she is."

Kuja smooched a scarred cheek in thanks. "Mikoto! You can stop hiding now! If it is blitzball you want, it is blitzball you shall have."

The female genome flipped over the couch to hug her older brother. "You won't regret this, Big Brother. I will be the best!"

Kuja held his younger sister tight. "I have no doubt, my treasure."

Iris smiled as she sang and held Ace's hand. "_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us. We're far from the shallow now..."_

Ace joined his girl in singing about their love. "_In the sha-ha, sha-la-low. In the sha-la-la-la-low…"_

Selphie held her hands to her heart. "Ahhh, young love. Singing a love song with words I know. Hey, I know these words. Yuna! Why do I know the words to all the songs?"

The summoner rested the back of her head on the couch. "It's part of my Songstress ability, along with the magical overhead lights, and dancing musical notes."

Locke blinked as a black note floated by. "Good. I thought my alcohol limit had diminished in my old age. Gotta stop when the hallucinations start. Barkeep! Another!"

Tifa slid over a red cup with a saucy smile. "Here ya go."

The next pair of barstools over, Terra and Cloud of Darkness were huddled over Relm's drawing pad.

The Esper traced a finger along a sketch. "This is exquisite, Relm. She shall be a great helper for you."

The child, sitting on their laps, grinned in agreement. "She mainly heals. Her wings shoot barbs for an attack. These sketches are just the start. I'll do better with time."

Cloud of Darkness kissed the little girl's head. "Of this, I have no doubt."

Squall lovingly stroked his sleepy son's cheek. "Riku's already asleep. Time for you to keep him company."

Cradled safe in Cloud's strong arms, Sora yawned and rubbed his eye. "Nooooot sleeeeepy."

Cloud kissed Squall's lips. "I'll stay with him until he's really asleep. Have some fun."

Squall stepped back with a wry grin. "I'll try."

Above the party, Sephiroth slow danced in the air with Zack. "Fancy meeting you here."

Zack made his intentions clear with a lustful kiss. "No place I'd rather be. Wanna make another baby?"

A rare blush bloomed on Sephiroth's cheeks. "Technically, we have not made any babies in this dimension."

Zack dipped his General. "That's not a no."

Sephiroth's blush was followed by a rarer joyful smile. "I would love to."

Larsa's gaze caressed Onion Knight's face as he sang his heart out to the room. "_And all along I believed I would find you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Vaan lined up his shot at the pool table. "Nice. They do remember they're kids right?"

Gabranth set his beer down. "Let the boys enjoy each other. This is the calm before the storm."

Vayne moved closer to Vaan, so he could take his shot next. "Indeed."

In a dark corner, Ramza hid in Kam'lanaut's lap. "You do not mind my sister, Alma, residing with us? She has a pure heart and a sensible mind. The household shall be run well under her care until she weds in the future."

The Archduke lightly touched his love. "Your family is mine, Ramza. I have every confidence in your judgement."

The young mercenary played with long blond hair strands. "Do you mind waiting for me? For our joining?"

The Prince held his intended closer. "If my reward is your love, I can wait forever."

Kain held his head high as Cecil, Ceodore, and Golbez cheered him on. "_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this Earth for you. To make you feel my love..."_

Bartz replied by leaping into his Lancer's arms and bursting into tears. "Stupid! Of course, I love you! Take me to bed, Hero."

A smiling Kain tossed the microphone to the next singer and leaped out of the room with his lifemate in his arms.

Up in Firion's room, as his baby slept nearby, the warrior lavished kisses along a scarred neckline as his hands traveled down a cursed frame. "You won't regret this, Mateus. We can be happy together."

The Emperor turned his face away as his traitorous arms held his secret love closer. "Be quiet and do what you want with me. My heart can take the pain no longer."

Firion moved Mateus's head back so he could bruise the man's lips with kisses. "Your surrender is so sweet. I shall never tire of it."

Squall sat back as Selphie set two red cups in front of him. "Thank you?"

Selphie lightly pulled on her fellow SEED's shirt front. "Cloud told you to have some fun. Fun starts with alcohol. Double the alcohol equals double the the fun."

Squall took a small sip and hummed his approval. "You remembered my drink of choice, Selph. I won't have a hangover tomorrow."

Selphie patted her friend's back. "Sora comes first and he'll always need his Mommy."

The pair swiveled towards the makeshift stage as they heard the murmurs around them.

"Did Tifa wear a new dress for tonight?"

"No, she's still behind the bar."

"Who's that?"

The long-haired brunette closed her eyes and sang. "_Hello. It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet…."_

Tifa spooked the SEEDs by poking her head between them. "So that's Rinoa. I guess we do look alike. What a beautiful voice. Did she sing before?"

Squall shook his head as his stormy eyes were glued to his ex-girlfriend. "No. Rinoa couldn't carry a tune. She's using Ultimecia's voice. The old records said the sorceress could hypnotize the masses for miles around with her song."

Tifa listened for a moment as her eyes wandered the room. "The mages aren't attacking her, so no hypnotizing here. Let's just enjoy it for what it is. A sad after-breakup song."

Rinoa opened her eyes and her gaze met Squall's as she sang the last words. "_... I tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…"_

Selphie clutched Squall's trembling arm as Rinoa disappeared and the microphone fell to the floor. "Remember Sora. Remember who gave him to you. You always chose your family over her. Choose them again."

Tifa grasped the gunblader's shoulder. "You're Cloud's dream come true. If you leave him, and take Sora with you, he'll die. It wouldn't be quick, but it would be final. He'd make sure of it."

Squall downed one of his glasses and started on the other. "Relax. Rinoa was my past. Cloud is my present and future. I want another child with weird spiky hair and super-strength. Since Zack's taken, Cloud has to be the father."

Tifa refilled the empty glass. "Sounds scarily practical, Squall."

Selphie sipped her drink and burped like a lady. "That's our Squallie alright."

Outside, Rinoa gazed up to the darkened sky. "Care to kill me now, Cloud. Sora's mommy wouldn't thank you. In fact, I think Squall would leave you all alone and take Sora with him. Boo hoo."

Cloud stepped out from the shadows. His luminescent gaze cast a demonic glow to his face. "They're my family not yours. Without me, Squall wouldn't have Sora, you barren bitch."

As Rinoa turned, she transformed back into a smirking Ultimecia. "Yes, they are your family. Yet for how long? How long until you make another unforgivable blunder which breaks Squall's or Sora's hearts? How long before the baby growing in Squall becomes mine?"

Cloud gasped and sped off.

Inside, Squall jumped back as Cloud smacked all his cups to the floor. "What the hell, Strife?"

Cloud motioned to Terra. "Squall's pregnant! Can you check him over?"

Squall covered his mouth as Terra ran healing hands over his body. "The alcohol… I've been fighting all this time."

Terra straightened up and patted Squall's shoulder. "The baby is well. It seems you have a guardian angel looking after you."

As Squall dissolved into tears of relief, Cloud picked up the mother of his children and carried him from the room.

Outside the Tower, Selphie whistled. "Be as bitchy snooty as you want. You can't fool me. You love being one of Sora's magical Aunties."

Ultimecia turned her head away, but her voice was all Rinoa. "You never could hold your booze, Selph. Go to sleep."

Selphie waved as she returned to the party. "Anything you say, RINOA."

XXX

A few days later, Riku announced he would not be battling by projectile vomiting all over Zack's pants.

The First Class looked down at the dripping mess. "So that's where my apple juice went!"

Sephiroth daubed his son's mouth and chin. "It's fine. Lie back down, Baby."

The child sagged down in a boneless heap. "Yucky, Mama."

Yuna peeked her head in. "I spoke with the other healers and there is no need to worry. Riku's body is growing and more of his inherited enhancements will make themselves known. Have him drinking water and juice for now. The vomiting and fever will continue for another day. It is important he stays hydrated."

Sephiroth applied another cold compress to his child's forehead. "My thanks, Yuna. Zack and I shall do as instructed."

Zack returned to the room with his lower half wrapped in a beach towel. "I'm off to the Moogle. Dada's out of pants."

Before Sephiroth could reply, Riku sat up and vomited on Zack's shirt.

The Father gazed down in wonder at his puke-soaked shirt. "Can this be? The Super SOLDIER the Ancients all whispered about? The one with pinpoint accurate barfing aim?"

Sephiroth threw soiled towels at his husband. "Out! Out, you silly Puppy! Bring back more juice and ice."

Zack saluted and cringed as his motion flung puke around. "Sorry, Seph. There's only one Super SOLDIER in this family and it's Mama. I wuuuuuv yoooooou."

Riku giggled through his misery. "Don't feel good, but Dada makes me laugh."

Sephiroth ran his fingers through sweat-soaked silvery hair. "It is the main reason I married him."

xxx

(Spiritus's Tower - A Few Days Later)

Ultimecia primped in front of one of the many mirrors prior to making her way to a portal. She had negotiated among the various villains to be able to spend some time with her little love. She couldn't wait to see her sweet Sora's face.

The sorceress was so preoccupied she did not see the fist which came down to crush her skull and knock her to the floor unconscious.

xxx

(Porta Decumana Stage) (A/N: THIS IS THE SCENE. **Skip if it may trigger.)**

Warrior of Light patted the excited tyke's head. "Your enthusiasm lifts my spirit, Sora, but remember this is still a battle to be won. You may speak with Ultimecia once the training is over."

Sora jumped over to a doting Ramza, who had volunteered to fill-in for the ill Riku. "Rrrrinoa said she'd do the angel wings for us! They prrretty!"

The teen laughed and busied himself with tightening Sora's gloves and securing the tot's armor. His caring actions would unknowingly save the child's life in the near future. "I am sure they are. Hold still. I need to secure this little bit."

Sora kissed the beautiful teenager. "Thanks, Rrrramza, but Rrrrinoa won't hawt me. Whoops. Hurrrt me. She loves me."

Ramza stood and readied his sword. "It does no harm to be prepared."

The trio turned to greet their expected foe when Garland stepped through the portal.

Warrior of Light was quick to push the youths behind him. "What devilry is this? Where is Ultimecia?"

The Warrior was silenced as he was nearly cleaved in two by Garland's lethal weapon.

As a stunned Warrior of Light fell to the side, Ramza clutched a terrified Sora to his heart. "Begone, Demon! You shall not harm this child!"

Ramza's sword arm was raised and quickly broken by Garland's steel grip.

The former Knight grabbed the back of Ramza's head and pulled him close. "It is true. The Warrior of Light was keeping you all to himself, Sarah. Always so lovely. Too good for the likes of me. No longer. I shall take your innocence for myself."

Sora replied by punching the horrible man back with all his might. "Go away, Bad Man!"

To the teen's horror, the child's punch did not send the enraged madman far.

Breaking Ramza's other arm, Garland yanked the struggling Sora up and shook him harshly. "Puny little cub! I'll not show mercy on you!"

Ramza screamed as the four year old was flung to the hard floor.

Miraculously, Warrior of Light eked out the last of his strength to catch the child before his head was dashed to the floor. "Turn your head, Sora. Keep your eyes on me."

The dazed little boy patted Warrior of Light's pale face. "Sowwy."

With his broken arms cradled against him, a hunched over Ramza ignored his pain and attempted to back away from the lustful villain. "I am not Sarah. I am Ramza. I am a man."

Garland transformed into his other form, which was completely nude with gray claws. "It matters not. Your resemblance is a near reflection of Sarah. This shall appease my corrupted soul."

Ramza cried out as he was flung back onto the floor and his blue tunic was torn away by greedy claws. "Kam'lanaut... "

Garland snorted as he laid his full weight on the youth. "The name of your suitor? Think of it no more. He shall surely shun you after this."

As the crazed beast began to rut against the sobbing teen, Sora pressed his face against Warrior of Light's cool chestplate. "Help. Daddy… Mommy… Help."

Sora's plea to the Heavens was answered by one of his Mommy's oldest friends.

A light drift of snow began to fall over the stage.

Garland was then thrown back against the wall by an icy blast. A moment later, a large pillar of ice stuck him to the wall like a bug.

Sora held his hand up to the beautiful lady his Mommy talked about with great fondness. "Hi, Shiva. I want Mommy. Can you take us to Mommy?"

The Summon cooed to her Lion's cub, gathered the traumatized trio, and disappeared into a flurry of snowflakes.

xxx

(Materia's Tower) (A/N: Scene Over)

The viewing screen went black after Garland slashed Warrior of Light.

Squall stared at the blank screen for a few moments before he lost his mind.

The crowd behind him scattered as he went for Materia's throat.

Cloud grabbed Squall and talked calmly to him. "We'll find out what's going on, get our baby back, then start killing."

Squall gritted his teeth and relaxed his body. His stormy eyes glared at a meek Materia. "Whatever's going on, Goddess. Fix it!"

For once, the Goddess of Protection showed how young she truly was. Her voice stuttered as her warriors all looked to her. "A temporary rift has occurred in the World, which would interrupt communications for a time. Spiritus took it upon himself to heal the rift. I suppose Garland heard of the anomaly and has taken advantage of it. Spiritus has informed me the rift shall be healed in a moment or two."

Cloud nearly leaped on the Goddess himself. "A moment or two? My child could be dead in a moment or two!"

Selphie ran in and grabbed Squall's arm. "Sora! Sora's outside! Shiva brought them back, but she won't let us near to heal them."

Cloud picked up Squall and leaped from the top of the Tower straight down to the bottom. "Go to our baby, Squall."

Squall strode up to his old friend with a lifted hand and a smile. "Hello, Shiva. I have missed you as well. Thank you for saving my baby. You shall always hold a special place in our hearts and our family."

Shiva lowered her head so Squall could caress her face. The Summon then rose up with a smile and disappeared.

Terra and Y'shtola crowded around Warrior of Light, attempting to put him back together.

The brave man lowered his eyes in shame. "I failed my charges. Death would be too good for me."

Terra gently cast a Sleep spell on the anguished warrior. "The fault is not yours, Light. It is the fault of the foul criminal who did these evil deeds."

Y'shtola called on more inner energy. "A true villain. To hurt such pure souls."

Shantotto waved her rod across Ramza's broken body, healing all instantly. "Defines you this does not. Toss the memory away. Let it rot."

The teen reached up to hold the magic professor's hand. "My body was unviolated, but my mind remains troubled."

Shantotto waved her rod once more. "Slumber heals all, so I am told. I wish your suitor would be more bold."

Kam'lanaut carefully picked the love of his life up. "I thank you for healing him, Shantotto. You shall always be welcome in our family home."

Shantotto bopped the Archduke on the arm. "Virtue remains. This is true. What happens next is up to you."

A little ways over, Yuna smiled to a wan Sora. "Some bumps and bruises, but I think this is all. It is wonderful to have such loyal friends."

The little boy placed his hand over Yuna's. "Shiva's yaw fwiend too. Wight, Yuna?"

The summoner kissed the tyke's cheek. "Shiva certainly is and she has saved me as well."

Cloud picked up his brave little soldier. "I am so proud of you, Sora. I love you very much."

Squall kissed his child's forehead. "Sleep if you want to, Baby. I'll be right beside you when you wake up. I love you."

As the pair walked back to the Tower, Firion ran up. "Garland has escaped! His location is in the wind!"

Undisturbed, Squall kissed Cloud's cheek. "You always did like a good hunt."

Cloud's luminescent gaze scanned the expectant crowd. "And I don't think I'll have a problem getting volunteers to join in."

xxx

Later that night, Ultimecia swayed into Squall and Cloud's bedroom, only to feel the sharp end of Lionheart prick her neck. "This brings back old memories."

Squall lowered the sword and laid back next to Sora. "Go back to Spiritus's Tower. Your head's not fully healed."

The Sorceress sat down next to the slumbering child and placed her hand on his head. "My head's healed enough. Sora's caught in an endless nightmare. Hmph. A familiar flavor. Oh, how shall I save my friends? He really is your son."

Squall pushed Ultimecia's shoulder. "If you can fix it, fix it."

Ultimecia closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them. "To erase the whole incident would cause irreparable damage. His mind would notice the absence and keep trying to remember what happened. Sora would eventually go mad. I have muted the 'colors' of the attack and have placed the emotional pain and distress under an impenetrable fog. This is the best I can do."

The Sorceress was surprised when Squall kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Squall sat back. "Hey, Rinoa. Can you do something for me?"

Ultimecia paused to correct him then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. What do you want?"

Squall's sad eyes drifted down to his boy. "Turn back time. Just this once. Not far. Just to yesterday. If you do that, I can fix this. My baby won't have to suffer."

Ultimecia stood up and moved towards the door. She stopped at the entranceway. "Oh Squallie, you know better than anyone it never works out the way you want to."

Squall thought over her words and smiled at his old girlfriend. "The rift disrupted more than this World's communications. You probably tried a million times already to make this right. I had to at least take a shot… We had it really good once. Didn't we?"

When Ultimecia turned back, Squall saw the girl he fell in love with in her tear-filled eyes. "Yeah, we sure did."

xxx

(Ramza's Room)

Kam'lanaut was quick to hush his love when the teen awakened and cringed away. "My adoration has not been altered. My admiration for you has only been heightened at hearing of your bravery and steadfast loyalty for your friends. I could not ask for a better mother for my children."

Ramza hid his face against a firm chest. "What of the others? Do they shun me now?"

Ensuring his intended was covered, the Archduke rose up and walked to the door. "Let us ask them."

Ramza laughed as Kam'lanaut opened the door to a crowd of waiting heads piled on top of one another. "Oh my friends, that cannot be comfortable."

Hope managed to raise his hand. "As the old man of the group, I'm here to say we all have a tale or twenty like yours, Ramza. Some better. Some God Awful worse. Point is, you're not alone. If you wanna talk, you have all of us here and a lot of the adults to talk to. If you don't wanna talk? It's fine too. We're all here for you."

Ramza smiled and waved. "Thank you. All of you. I shall welcome your counsel when I am ready."

Kam'lanaut bowed to the smiling heads and shut the door. "I am glad you woke up. They were willing to wait all night if need be."

Ramza smiled against his pillow. "Good friends are a wondrous thing."

Kam'lanaut kissed his love's hand. "And good mates?"

Ramza snuggled against his beloved Prince. "Even better."

xxx

(Warrior of Light's Room)

Light awoke to a much-missed presence. "Sarah? Princess is it truly you?"

The fair lass caressed her loved one's gray face. "My brave warrior. How you have suffered so."

The injured man turned away from the kindness. "I failed my teammates when I was needed the most. A young man molested and a child nearly killed. I can no longer be called a Warrior of Light."

The blonde continued her comforting caresses. "The blame lays with Garland. His vile actions brought this all about. Y'shtola sensed your life force wishing to leave, so she had Materia fetch me. To find you in such dire straits, my heart nearly broke in two at the sight."

The warrior turned back with a bewildered gaze. "All of Cornelia loves you. Waste not your love on me. There are better men more worthy than I."

The smiling princess warmed cool lips with kisses. "I shall have no other by my side."

A single tear flowed down Light's face to be kissed away. "I am humbled by your unwavering loyalty and love, Princess. I shall do my best to prove myself worthy in the future."

Sarah smiled against Light's blushing cheek. "I have every confidence."

xxx

(Final Battlefield Stage)

Spiritus stood in front of a gagged Garland. The criminal's struggling arms and legs were bound by magic to a near-invisible cross. "Hear me, Warriors. You have the limited time allotted by this hourglass to exact final punishment to this worthless wretch. Once the last kernel of sand falls, the body shall be destroyed, along with his soul. This Stage shall also be destroyed. Never to be used again. I leave you to your fate, Garland."

Cloud peered clinically at the disgraced Knight. "Hey, Kam'lanaut. Ramza doing okay?"

The Archduke rested his hands on the pommel of his sword. "Ramza's spirits are kept lively by his many friends. How fares the Lion and his cub?"

Cloud cracked his neck and the knuckles of both hands. "Squall's solid as always. Sora's Auntie stopped his nightmares, so he's doing great. Hey, Ultimecia! Can you work your Time Magic on the Hourglass?"

Ultimecia tapped the timepiece with a finger and grinned maliciously when she noticed no protective barrier shielding it. "Oh yes. Auntie shall have fun this day. Play as much as you want, Boys!"

Cloud smirked to the Prince. "You heard the lady."

Kam'lanaut raised his sword for the first cut. "For Ramza!"

XXX

(Neutral Area Between Materia's and Spiritus's Towers)

Materia, Goddess of Protection, smiled over the crowd. "Listen well, Warriors! Spiritus and I have contemplated over the successes of this cycle and its failures. The successes shall be combined with the next cycle. The failures shall be lost to time."

Spiritus, God of Destruction, peered over the throng with a satisfied air. "Except for one glaring instance, this cycle was a resounding triumph. The mystical energy collected was momentous. Our World shall thrive due to your efforts. You have all done well. Till next time, my warriors!"

Materia raised her hand in farewell. "Till next time!"

XXX

(Epilogue)

(Desert Palace - Firion/The Emperor)

The supposedly dead Emperor entered the front parlor and peered down his nose at his secret husband, Firion. "What is that doing here?"

The warrior clapped his arm around his hulking friend. "Don't be that way, Mateus. Guy is an old dear friend. Airu and your mother adore the way he speaks beaver."

Mateus's upper lip curled as the pair trotted by. "It is simple to amuse a toddler and a old lady. If he soils the carpet, we shall have words."

Firion grinned as Airu toddled up to Guy. "Your friend is here, dearest one. He is ready to teach you how to speak to the birds. Go join Grandma outside."

Mateus's wary eyes stayed on Guy and his daughter until they were met by his mother. "The more Airu learns, the more she will be separated from the common folk you love so much."

Firion's strong arms encircled his improbable love. "Airu shall learn to use her power wisely. She will learn from your past and my mistakes. All will be well in the future. If I must continue to hold all the hope for this family, I shall happily do so."

Mateus took one of his warrior's hands and drew it down to his belly. "No, Firion. I believe with this new addition. I shall be able to shoulder the burden with you."

xxx

(Baron Castle - Kain/Bartz)

Ceodore placed the food bowl in front of the old dragon. "He seems peppier today. It's as if he's waiting for something."

Kain petted his father's dragon. "I hope not for death. This old soul and I have many more adventures to undertake."

The pair covered their eyes as an immense light filled the stable.

The light drained away to leave a scared stiff and heavily pregnant Bartz standing with his hands held out. "Dammit, Krile!"

Kain picked up his love and cradled him close. "Bartz! How is this possible?"

Bartz kissed along his man's chin-line. "The baby or the World traveling?"

The Lancer sat back down next to the curious dragon with Bartz in his lap. "An explanation for both would be greatly appreciated."

Bartz fully relaxed against his warrior. "Shantotto had fashioned a spell for any of the males who wanted to bear children, but didn't have the means to do so. I wished to talk about the prospect with you and make future plans if you agreed. Then you sang to me and I forgot I had drunkenly cast the spell earlier that night…"

Kain gently caressed the apprehensive bearer. "And the World travel?"

Bartz shrugged. "I asked the Guardian Tree to bring me to you. Krile said it wouldn't hurt to try and she was tired of seeing me cry every day. It's weird when a tree talks back to you."

Ceodore kissed Bartz's cheek and walked towards the door. "I shall inform Father and Unca Golbez we shall have another for dinner and a new baby on the way. The castle will be overflowing with cheer this year."

Bartz frowned. "Are babies so rare here?"

Kain tightened his embrace. "Mine are. I shall not lie to you, love. These past few months my brothers-in-arms have been besides themselves on how to lift my spirits. I have not fared well without my Bartz."

Bartz comforted his Lancer with kisses. "A situation you shall be forced to bear no longer. Will you marry me, Kain Highwind?"

Kain returned the love with his own. "Yes, Bartz Klauser. I shall happily marry you."

xxx

(A Country Home - Cloud of Darkness/Terra, Relm)

Relm opened the front door to go collect the eggs and sighed. "Mama, there's more baskets out here."

A disguised Cloud of Darkness patted her daughter's shoulder as she passed by. "I shall retrieve them from the stoop. The orphans will be happy to partake in the bounty."

Terra laughed as she observed the baskets gather themselves up on their own. "Remember your tentacles are invisible, my love. The picture you paint is passing strange."

Cloud of Darkness's eyes momentarily glowed red. "May it inspire Relm to greater heights."

The little demigoddess leaned against the Esper. "Maybe we should travel to Mom's World. They still have magic there and Onion Knight says Refia can't wait to meet me."

Terra straightened Relm's hat. "Give it time, Honey. The selfless work you are doing has helped the people immensely. The daily gift baskets are their way of saying thank you."

Relm hid her face against Terra's apron. "I don't want to be worshipped. I was born a poor villager. I'm just like them."

Cloud of Darkness kissed her daughter's head. "No, you are not, little goddess. The power you wished for, once given, separated you permanently from the mortals. If you ever wish to return to a mortal's limited life, I shall retrieve the power given and mourn your death when it comes too swiftly."

Terra petted Relm's back. "You can live a normal life again. Mom and I will find a way to stay with the family, as you naturally grow to an old age, so the villagers won't suspect a thing."

Relm raised her head and gave her mothers the most stubbornest look ever. "No! This is the ultimate trial! I'm not gonna let either of you down. The power I have was a gift of love. I'm going to use it to make this World a better place! I'm going to get the eggs."

An awed Terra watched as an energized Relm skipped to the henhouse. "Our daughter is quite the miracle."

Cloud of Darkness warmed her wife's lips with a sweet kiss. "She certainly is."

xxx

(Luca - Jecht/Kuja, Tidus/Yuna, Mikoto, Rikku)

In the family seats, Rikku whooped and held her hands up in the air as Mikoto smacked an opposing Blitzball player out of the water with just her tail. "That's my girl!"

Yuna motioned with her head to a furiously gesticulating Jecht in the Coaches Area. "Does Sir Jecht remember his players can't hear him?"

Tidus reclined back. "Oh, they can hear the Old Man all right. He uses sonar like a dolphin."

Kuja slowly made his back to his seat with Zidane's help. "The stairs did not seem so steep going up."

Tidus stood up and helped his new step-father to sit down. "It's the baby weight. Jecht babies come in two sizes, big and bigger. Mom was five feet tall both ways right before I was born."

The violet-haired Genome repositioned his body to no avail. "It is no use. I shall explode in a Blitzball Stadium. My baby's first clothing shall be used food wrappers and garlic fries."

Rikku plopped down. "Now I'm hungry. Hey, food!"

Zidane hastily held his hand up. "Let Kuja choose his food first. He will eat your hand if you get in his way."

Once Kuja munched contentedly, the Al Bhed swiftly stole the nachos perched precariously on Zidane's curved tail. "How do you do that with your tail?"

The genome shrugged. "I dunno. How does your foot kick a ball? It's the same with my tail."

Yuna caressed Tidus's tanned chest. "You enjoy teaching at Sir Jecht's training camp with Wakka, but I see the yearning in your eyes when we return here. It is unnatural for you to be sitting in the stands, while there is a rousing battle in the water."

Tidus held his soulmate's hand and kissed it. "I'll return after our baby's born, I want her to see me soar."

The Summoner kissed her lifelong Guardian's cheek. "A sight I never get tired of seeing."

xxx

(Archadia - Larsa/Onion Knight)

Onion Knight marched into the Emperor's Private Office, slumped into a chair, and idly swung his legs. "Your enemies are really weak."

Larsa signed an important looking paper. "Is this so?"

The teen slid further down. "They got all scared when I blew up their super weapon and took out half their army. I said I would give them time for their reinforcements to show up."

The Emperor crossed a T. "And?"

The young man exhaled. "Their reinforcements had already retreated."

Larsa dotted an I. "How disappointing for you. I hear there is another tea party scheduled for this afternoon. I am sure the noblewomen would love for you to make an appearance."

Luneth tipped his head to the side. "I wouldn't mind, except I believe they attempted to poison me last time. It must have been a particularly vile dosage. The ladies kept expecting me to fall into seizures. Talk about disappointment. The fairy cakes were nice, though."

Larsa set his pen aside with a loving smile. "What a wonderful idea. Let us have our own personal afternoon tea. I received a message from Vaan. He and Penelo will be arriving just in time."

Luneth quickly checked they were alone before he leapt into his Emperor's arms. "Perfect! Perhaps I can go on a few hunts with Vaan. Would you mind?"

Larsa kissed his fiance's temple. "It is why I sent a missive to Vaan in the first place. I cannot have my Onion Knight dying from boredom prior to our wedding."

Luneth tentatively pecked Larsa's lips. "Poison and fairy cakes. A perfect House Solidor marriage."

Larsa responded with a deeper kiss. "Vayne warned you of all of this. You can still return to your World if you wish."

Onion Knight hugged his Emperor with all his might. "I will never leave my Larsa. We shall stand united against all this World throws at us."

Larsa blinked his relieved tears back. "Thank you, my love."

xxx

(New World - Hope, Lightning, Snow)

Up on stage, in the Karaoke Bar, Snow and Serah were living their best lives. "_Colours of the World! Spice up your life! Every boy and every girl! Spice up your life! People of the World! Aaaah!"_

Back in a man's body, Hope smiled serenely at the glass set in front of him. "Oh, sweet alcohol. How I missed thee."

Lightning sipped her beer as Serah jumped onto Snow's back. "Reunited and it feels so good."

Hope signaled for the waitress. "This old boy's gotta refill his tank."

Lightning smiled as Snow twirled his girl around. "You never lost confidence we would all find each other again."

The young man with an ancient's eyes smiled into his booze. "My name is Hope. Oh no. They paid for two songs. Will the nightmare never end?"

Lightning shook her head as Serah yanked Hope on stage. "I wouldn't call this a nightmare. More like a dream come true."

As the electric guitar tore through the bar, Snow trapped Hope into a brotherly headlock. "_Got the feeling, power steering. Pistons popping, ain't no stopping now… Panama!_

xxx

(Lucis - Ace/Iris)

When they first arrived back home, Noctis and Iris ran pell-mell towards an apparent skirmish.

Noctis was stopped by Iris attempting to yank his arm out of its socket. "What's your deal, Iris?"

A wide-eyed Iris answered her King by throwing up all over his boots.

Noctis's alarmed gaze darted from his ruined boots to his friend's sister protectively covering her lower belly.

The King placed his head in his hands. "Gladiolus is going to kill me."

-One Year Later-

A gasping Ace woke up in a flower bed next to a pretty home. His flailing body was embraced by a much-missed love. "Gah! Iris? Is this another dream? Am I dead again?"

Iris carefully kissed her returned man as she cradled his gift in her other arm. "No dream, Ace. We're here. Your family's here."

The teen sat up and ran a wondrous finger along his miniature look-alike's face. "Hey, Baby Girl. What's your name?"

"Her name's Baby. Iris refused to name her until you showed up. Huh. You the guy who knocked up my little sister?"

Ace's eyes wandered way, way up the tattooed body of a bear of a man. "Unknowingly so. I tried everything to return to Iris. Apparently, it took my death to do it. I'm sorry for being late."

The bearded man crossed his arms over a vast chest. "You gonna marry Iris?"

Ace had a pretty good idea what would happen if the answer was no. "It's why I'm here. I love Iris with all my heart and soul. I will do my best to be a good husband and make her happy."

The Big Man arched an eyebrow. "You're givin' all the right answers. I'll give ya that. Okay then. Here we go."

Iris gasped as her love was yanked from her arms and dragged away. "Gladdy! Ace traveled through time and space to return to me!"

Gladiolus continued to drag the flummoxed former student along. "Then he won't mind traveling all the way to the Chapel. Steady Baby's head, Iris. It's lolling."

The exasperated girl repositioned her baby and ran to catch up. "Ace has just come back from the dead!"

"And he'll go right back to being dead if he doesn't marry you." Gladiolus high-fived a hyper blond as he ran up. "Counting on you for pictures, Prompto. We're lucky the guy's pretty. You won't have to use too much filter."

A spectacled man sidled up as the group got nearer to the Chapel. "Do you know any way to be discreet?"

The Bear politely elbowed his friend aside. "Nope. We're doing this wedding on the fly, Ignis. I'd appreciate if you could run the official papers through for the family."

Iris huffed as Ignis tapped away on his tablet. "You are so cheap! Are you going to pay for anything?"

Gladiolus's face split in a wide smile as the filthy rich answer to Iris's question ran up with his whole court following him. "Hello, Sire! Aren't you busy with negotiations?"

Noctis nearly stamped his foot in public. "You were going to get Iris married without telling me? How could you do this to your King !?"

Ace hung limply from Gladiolus's fist. "What are you wearing, Noctis?"

Ignis pushed his glasses up. "His official Kingly raiments."

Ace waited the appropriate beats. "Kingly? You sure?"

Noctis pointed to Ignis without looking. "Shut up."

Gladiolus stretched his many muscles and walked on. "Sorry, Sire. Gotta run. My sister has to get wed before this pretty boy turns into a pumpkin."

To his immense relief, Ace was released at the foot of the pulpit.

A scared Iris stood next to him, with his sleeping baby in her arms. "You okay?"

Ace wowed the congregation by giving his girl the gentlest kiss. "Never been better. Got my back, Iris?"

Iris smiled happily through her tears. "For sure, Ace."

xxx

(Jeuno - Kam'lanaut/Ramza)

Alma carefully guided her brother down the hallway. "This is folly, Ramza. You should be in bed. The babies are due any day now."

The former mercenary patted his little sister's hand. "I fear I shall go mad if I spend one more minute in bed. Kam's study is up ahead. I can rest there for a moment."

The siblings stopped as they overheard harsh words delivered through the half-open door.

Inside the study, Kam'lanaut glared at his older brother. "Shantotto's gifts are not to be refused lightly. Her offerings are prized and few."

Eald'narche scoffed at the idea. "Grow to be a young man's age? What for? I can do what I want, when I want, the way I am now. I need not Shantotto's supposed gift."

Kam'lanaut rose up with a smile as the love of his life made his appearance. "You cannot do everything… Ramza, my love. You should be abed."

The burgeoning blond managed to waddle his way to his husband's arms. "The babies and I miss you. I was hoping we could have the midday meal in here. Oh, hello. Who is this?"

Before a standing Eald'narche could say a word, he was engulfed in a perfumed bosom.

Alma gleefully hugged the seemingly young boy. "How precious! Are you one of the new delivery boys from the Auction House? I shall have to visit there more often. Sit down, Ramza. I shall have the food ready soon."

Eald'narche's eye remained on the door long after Alma was gone. "My heart… It hurts…"

Kam'lanaut steadied Ramza in a cushioned chair. "If you remain the way you are, Brother, Alma shall never see you as anything other than a precocious child."

The elder narrowed his eye and held his hand out. "Give the 'gift' to me. You realize Shantotto has ulterior motives concerning our bloodline."

Kam'lanaut tossed the vial to his brother. "I care not. This child is my elder brother, Eald'narche, Ramza. He had traveled here to ensnare me into another one of his dastardly schemes. Imagine his surprise to find me happily married and nearly a father. He was in quite a tizzy until Alma bewitched him with her bosom."

Ramza frowned. "Family or no. My little sister, Alma, has the purest heart and noblest soul. I will not stand by as she is led down the Devil's Path."

Eald'narche raised a hesitant eye to his younger brother. "Can such an angel love such a one as me?"

Kam'lanaut's gaze met Ramza's. "I believed it impossible, until my own forgiving angel shielded me with his loving wings. Drink the draught, Eald'narche. You shall not regret it."

Alma managed to carry the heavy tray into the study, until she viewed the near naked man sitting in his own shredded clothes. The tray's contents smashed down to the floor. "Goodness! What has happened, Sir?"

Kam'lanaut picked up Ramza in his secure arms. "I fear we shall be forced to find our meal elsewhere, love. Let us leave your sister to help my poor elder brother, Eald'narche."

The Prince paused near Alma, so Ramza could kiss her cheek, and whisper into her ear. "His past was rife with devilry as Kam'lanaut's was. Eald'narche wishes to court you in the future. I shall trust in your judgement as always."

After they left, Alma carefully laid a blanket over the blushing man's lap. "You were the child from before. Were you not? Shantotto's gifts are astonishing. Here. I shall tie your eye patch better."

Eald'narche closed his eye as her gentle hands caressed his head. "You are far too kind to this devil. I should leave and never return."

Alma placed her hands on muscular shoulders and rested her chin on top of a blond head. "An odd way to begin a courtship. I offer a different option. We shall join your younger brother and Ramza in the warm kitchen."

Eald'narche stood up and wobbled due to being unused to his new body. "My apologies, Alma. I am unsteady in this new form."

The capable girl looped the taller man's arm around her neck and wrapped an arm around his toned waist. "Please allow me to be your support today, Eald'narche."

The man's heart lifted at the sound of his name on Alma's lips. His whisper did not miss his future wife's ears. "This day and every day hereafter."

xxx

(Rocket Town - Zack/Sephiroth, Riku, Cid/Vincent)

Vincent Valentine stood in his front yard in broad daylight.

Cid Highwind glanced up from the plane engine he was hunched over. "Ya might burst into flame, Vince."

Vincent smiled at his beloved husband, blinked, and was taken out at the knees by a silver-haired whirlwind.

Cid hurried to his grounded spouse. "Valentine down! Valentine down! Watcha catch there, Babe?"

Vincent sat up and pushed the little boy's hair back. "Quite a familiar face."

Cid grinned. "Well lookee here. You were the prettiest baby around, Vince. Bar none."

Zack sauntered up with a grin. "There was a little help from me. Hey, Cid."

Sephiroth floated down to embrace his father and son. "This cycle gave Zack and I a surprise from another dimension."

The little boy patted his grandfather's cold cheeks. "I'm Riku Fair and I'm five years old. Gonna be six soon. Hi, Grandpa Vincent. You look the same."

Vincent kissed the precious boy and held him close. "I am pleased to meet you as well, Riku."

Riku gleefully waved in Cid's direction. "Hi, Grandpa Cid! You're alive!"

The pilot made the child laugh by patting himself all over. "Ah am? Give thanks to yer Grandpa Vincent. He restarts mah heart every mornin' with his love."

Vincent flinched as he felt an unfamiliar warmth enter his heart. "What is this, Grandson?"

Riku kissed a chilly cheek as he moved his small hands away from Vincent's chest. "Sayin' sorry to the Demons inside. You told the sparkly lady it was okay to take me away, but they screamed when I left."

The gunslinger blinked back the tears as the Demons showed how Riku was barely saved in time before the other dimension was destroyed. "It was for the best, child. Your safety must come before all others."

Riku frowned. "Even Mama? You love him more than anything."

Sephiroth kneeled down to look his son in the eye. "Correction, Riku. Father did love me more than anything. His love and protection will now also extend to you and and the siblings to come. Your Dada and I can take care of ourselves. Grandpa Cid is seemingly immortal."

Cid clapped Zack on the back. "Yer house next door is probably a little dusty since you've been gone. All Vince did was sit in there and cry. He kept it on a regular schedule, so Ah didn't worry."

Zack rested his elbow on the rocket scientist's sturdy shoulder. "The spare room's fine for Riku's bedroom, but we're gonna need to build an extension for the nursery. You up for it, Captain?"

Cid grinned and nudged the SOLDIER in the ribs. "Damned right Ah'm up fer it. The more grandbabies the better."

Vincent marveled as Riku produced his own sword from the air and executed some fancy moves. "Such blessings this day. What more is there to come?"

Sephiroth kissed his father's head as Cid and Zack applauded Riku's performance. "We shall see in eight months time."

xxx

(Midgar - Cloud/Squall, Sora, Rufus/Laguna)

Rufus Shinra sipped his coffee as he viewed his brand new car sail past the window to land upside-down a few blocks over.

Reno's giddy voice filtered into Seventh Heaven. "Cool! Your throwin's aces, Sora! Let's see how far you can punch this, yo!"

The tycoon sighed as the sweet tyke killed an innocent cement truck. "Reno! Desist or the next dumb object thrown will be you!"

The redhead Turk slinked back into the bar to stand next to his Boss's shoulder. "It wasn't my idea to make your car fly, Sir. It was Cloud's, yo."

The Shinra took another sip. "Ah, yes. Since Strife is chock full of mischief and gaiety. Pull the other one, Turk. It has explosives connected to it."

Squall rapped his knuckles on the bar table. "Excuse me. I am eight months pregnant with swollen ankles. Propose what you want with my son or leave. I have a nap to catch up on."

A gorgeous male with long brown hair and emerald eyes refilled Squall's glass of juice. "Don't be so mean, Baby Boy. The tall glass of milk signs Cloud's paychecks."

Squall made a shushing motion to the man. "I got it, Dad. Your soap opera's back on."

The man hurried over to join Tifa at the television.

Rufus tilted his head in interest. "Dad? You may be all of twenty, but time has been more than kind to your parent."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Laguna nearly died when he was my age. He was healed with a magical spell which keeps on healing. Ta-da! Instant slow aging. Now, about Sora…"

Rufus set his coffee cup down. "Shinra has been planning for awhile now to introduce a Junior SOLDIER program. Genesis's daughter, Shelke, is enrolled along with many more children of the Second Class SOLDIERs. Sephiroth has given his approval for Riku to join as long as Zack can supervise when he can. I would like Sora to join as well, with Cloud's assistance, of course."

The SEED Commander's stormy eyes narrowed. "All this World's future heroes being raised in one place. What's your endgame, Shinra?"

Rufus's calculating gaze wandered over to Laguna's taut derriere. "I hardly know myself, most of the time."

Cloud moseyed in with a dirty grinning Sora in his arms. "Someone needs a bath and he wants his Mommy."

Squall looked down to his huge belly and sighed. "Cloud…"

Laguna scurried over to grab his grandson. "Does someone want to play submarines in the bathtub with Grandpa? Let's go!"

Cloud sat down and rested a hand on his spouse's leg. "Every class is recorded, Shinra. No edits. My eyes can tell. If me or Squall see anything hinky, Sora gets pulled and I'm sure the rest of the other future heroes will be too."

Rufus's eyes had wandered to the staircase Laguna had run up with Sora. "What a soothing voice. Does Laguna sing through the whole bathtime?"

Squall's mouth lifted in a half-grin. "Sora enjoys it. Why? Would you like my dad to sing to you in the bath?"

Rufus sat back as the Lion arose in Squall's eyes. "The courtship would be above the board. All the way. To anger you would anger Cloud. When Cloud gets angry, Zack gets upset. When Zack gets upset, Sephiroth destroys. A disastrous fight I do not wish to start. No matter how lovely I might find Laguna."

Squall thought for a moment, then rested his hands on his belly. "Fine by me, but you'll have to get past my sister, Ellone. She can stop time and kill you in a less than a second. No matter how many Turks you have around you."

Rufus Shinra's expression of utter joy made Reno recoil in horror. "A challenger appears! I accept. Tell my new step-daughter to get ready. Daddy Shinra's going to beat Time!"

After the enlivened mogul left, Cloud kissed Squall's neck. "Ellone's gonna have a ball spending all of Shinra's gil. Doesn't Laguna have a whole wall plastered upstairs with Rufus's face?"

Squall embraced his SOLDIER. "Yep. Dad thinks Rufus is absolutely yummy. I call my dad a moron, from time to time, but when he sees a golden goose, he grabs it with both hands. Rinoa's coming by tomorrow. Try to be civil for at least an hour."

Cloud's lips stilled on his love's collarbone. "Her name is Ultimecia, Squall. I'll be civil for as long as she can. It's all for Sora and the new baby's sake, you know."

Squall rocked his Cloud as Sora sang along with Laguna upstairs. "I know and I love you all the more for it."


End file.
